Mix up in my life
by Sikomi
Summary: Two babies born at the same time, there was a mixup and the girl land up being the Kyuubi holder. The sand siblings come to live in Konoha, and the youngest of the family, seems to know the girl. The demon holders are going to relive their past.
1. Whiskers

Sikomi: Hey all!

I thought that Naruto and Gaara fighting over a girl was sweet.

Okies, bout this story!

Gaara and a girl had a past life with each other, like they were made to accompany each other. The girl and Gaara were best friends, and fell for each other. Then a boy, another friend of the girl, wanted to keep them away from each other, he wanted the girl for himself. He did something to keep them apart, and Gaara has been looking for her ever since.

_Lovers aren't met to be apart..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"My little Ai, I'm going to make sure someone watches you, growing up, sharing everything with you," she pause, just to tickle the baby and she giggle, "and then when it's your time, I'm going to meet you in heaven." The woman smile, messing up the little hair the baby had, making her giggle again.

"Quickly! Before the seal releases the demon!" a person enters a room, finding the woman and the baby. The woman was clearly tired and she looked like she was going to die, but was happy that she had a beautiful daughter in her arms. She could leave the world as the happiest woman alive.

"Wha-?" the woman was clueless, holding her baby closer. She was getting closer to her last breath, dreams of raising her baby disappear.

"We need your baby!" the guy grabbed it and ran to another room, the mother of the baby tried to get up, but she moan and fell back into bed, dead. She died from the pain and her heartache mix together with the past, her husband dying, and now, someone taking her baby from her arms.

The guy placed the baby in the middle of a circle, with looked like it was draw in blood. He did some signs and then a similar looking circle appeared on the baby's stomach. The girl started crying, whiskers appearing on her face.

"We shall make him a hero of this village." the Hokage enter the room, a frown on his aged face.

"Err… him, sir?"

"What do you mean?" the Hokage walked over, to find a girl!

"We were given orders that a blond hair baby will be the container for the fox demon, they didn't tell us it was a boy or a girl." The ninja looked sorry, he made a mistake.

"How will this turn out, I would not know." The Hokage sigh, the fourth wanted his son to be the carrier, and he was looking at a baby girl.

"I have the baby!" another ninja ran in with a baby boy in his arms. He was crying and wiggling around.

"What will we do?" the third slap his head, while the two ninjas exchanged looks.

"Hope for the best for this girl… sent a message to the Hokage of Kumo, tell him that we need them to take care of the child, and we shall sent her there... and when she grows old enough, she shall come back."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A young 4 year-old girl with short bright yellow shining hair and cute whiskers on her face was sitting under a lonely tree, the sand moving around, following her every command. Her umbrella was in her hand.

Some people pass by once in a while, some people waves at her, and some whisper something to their friends.

Friends.

Someone to spend time with, laugh with, maybe even whisper secrets to. She was alone in this world, no one in the world to love her. She was lonely.

Lonely.

What a sad word, never with anybody else, meaning alone.

"Lonely…" the girl whisper the word like it was poison. It's true, she lonely no matter what. The sand wrap around two innocent rats and the girl close her knuckle, killing the rats slowly, painfully. Maybe they can feel her pain. No, not possible. A shadow over shadowed the girl but she didn't bother to look up.

"Hey demon girl! What you doing here?"

"…" she didn't answer, she knew what they were going to do before they think of it. He picked the girl up, so she was hanging by her collar, her feet not even close to touching the ground. She kicked him in the shin, her face filled with anger. She waved her hand and sand surrounds him.

She looked up, her eyes blood red. She opens an umbrella that she was carrying around with her. "Die." she squeezes her knuckles, blood shooting everywhere. She left the tree, wiping some blood off her sadaru.

Such a person lived in Kumo, she was just like the demon boy they call Naruto.

Alone. Unwanted. Shunned. Lonely.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

8 years later... five weeks ago in the village hidden in the sand.

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were outside of their house, mountains of baggage everywhere.

"Gaara, why are we moving to Konoha?" Temari tugged on Gaara's clothes.

"I wanna move…"

'Well… you are unwanted here, and uncle wanted the best for you, knowing what you are.' Temari thought while she saw Kankuro try to pick up some luggage, making one of the mountain falls over on him.

"Fine."

"We got to start, it's a long trip." Kankuro told his siblings.

"Then start moving." Gaara was in front, leading the group to Konoha. Temari lean on Kankuro, smirking. Sand was lifting all the luggage, giving the family an easier time carrying everything.

"Maybe we can find him a girlfriend when we get there." they both snicker but stopped when Gaara turn his head and glare coldly at them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

8 years later, at the ninja academy in Konoha:

A blond hair boy was swinging on the swing under the big shady tree, when he noticed a blue eye yellow hair girl on other side of the tree, drawing in the sand with her finger. He has seen her around the school before, she a transfer student and she's popular with the crowd. She's the school's heartthrob, but Sasuke beat her by one person. He tilts his head, trying to get a good look of her face.

It was young and innocent, sweet but filled with hatred. She had some lines on her face that was similar to his, like whiskers as he calls it. Those whiskers gave her a sweet and childish look. She was beautiful, and he fell in love right on the spot. He didn't know a shadow cased over him until the owner of the shadow pushed him, making the blond almost let go of the rope holding the swing.

"Huh? What you want?" Naruto (yes, it was Naruto, everyone knew that), turn his head facing the boy.

"Get off!" the person pushed Naruto again. Naruto got mad.

"Hey!" Naruto pushed him hard, and then they started a contest, of 'who can push the hardest'.

The yellow hair girl turned around and stood up. '_Fights…_' she started walking to the boys and saw Naruto on the ground. She didn't know what she did, but she found herself in front of Naruto, facing the other boy.

"Leave him alone, always picking on him…" the girl sigh, boys always wanted to prove their strength, and they do so by picking on Naruto, the hyper blond of the school.

"Huh? The demon boy and the schools prettiest girl are going out toget-" a fist made a huge contact with his face. The boy was sent flying backwards, slamming into the tree.

"Don't. You. Dare. Call. Him. A. Demon." the girl whispers deadly, wiping the blood off her knuckle. The boy didn't get up, so the girl got mad. "He made a mistake picking on you… and is weak." she left Naruto in his spot, bewildered at what just happen. A group of people came and helped the boy up, blaming Naruto for doing this to him.

"What! You're blaming this on me!" Naruto crossed his arms and left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto was running, trying to find the girl that capture his heart and won't let go. He spotted her and his heart did a few flips.

"Hey girl!" the yellow hair girl cover her ears.

'_Damn that boy is loud!_' she thought angrily before facing him.

"Yeah?" the girl watch how the boy ran to her, panting.

"What's your name?" Naruto smiled, his breathing turning back to normal, the girl looked at him and smile slightly.

"I'm Ai, what you doing following me?" Ai saw Naruto rubbed behind his head. Ai felt an emotion she never felt before. It made her feel fuzzy inside, and at the same time, nervous. What she didn't know, that Naruto felt the same.

"Heh! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm gonna be the future Hokage!" Naruto held out his hand, the people passing by started whispering 'baka demon', and 'what an baka, they won't make a-' 'don't stay that'. Ai looked at Naruto and smile. She took his hand and shook it.

"Hmm… a goal in life, that sounds like fun!" Ai smiled just like Naruto, giggling a bit. The bell ring and Naruto pulled her into their class. He pushed her down and sat right next to her, grinning like an idiot. Ai noticed that she was sitting in the middle of Naruto and Sasuke, and wonder why she wasn't at the side, next to the window.

"Naruto… what are you doing?" Ai tilted her head to the side, trying to figure out the blond hair ninja.

"I wanna sit next to my friend!" Naruto grinned again, making Ai smile warmly.

"Aww! That is sweet Na-"

"I'm sitting next to Sasuke!" Ai turned around to find Sakura and Ino pushing each other away from the door. Ino walked in first, but Sakura hand shot up and pulled Ino to the ground by her hair. After much shrieking and fighting, the whole room was quite and Sakura stood up, running down the steps to find Ai sitting in the middle of the two boys.

'_What's that bitch doing sitting next to Sasuke!_' inner Sakura shouted, crunching her knuckles. Ai, being the clueless girl she was, waved at Sakura cheerfully.

"Hey Sakura, sorry that I took this seat, want me to-"

"No! You're staying with me Ai!" Naruto turned to Sakura and stare, he never liked her, and she was the most annoying girl in class. Naruto used to like her, but ever since Ai moved to this school, he found out that she was just a really dumb crush.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and stared.

"She was here first, and now this is her seat for good. At least she doesn't bug me." All the fan girls' weep, Sakura was heartbroken at what Sasuke, her Sasuke, said to her.

"But… I… Ino… she." Sakura was lost for words, stuttering like the idiot she was.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I can't argue with them…" Ai head hang, sad that her classmate might hate her from now on.

"Move, you loser." Sasuke mutter, turning his head so he was facing the front of the class again. Sakura was in shock, waking away in a shaky way. When Sakura was out of earshot, Ai turned to Sasuke.

"Aww, Sasuke, that was mean of you. Why would you say that?" Ai tilted her head again, hearing a low groan from Sasuke.

'_Because, I like you and hate her with all my passion._' Sasuke blush at the thought, planning to say that at another time. Yes, Sasuke liked Ai also, he is on of the many boys that liked her.

"She just bugs me…" Sasuke answer, sighing deeply. Ai sighed and turned her head to look at Naruto.

"What's the matter with him?" Ai asked her friend, Naruto just shrug his shoulders. He leans closer to Ai and started whispering that Sasuke was just moody.

"Oh, umm…" being the new kid is never helpful. Being the new kid, you don't know anyone, but since she came, people had been swarming over her, asking her name, and asking her out. She always will blush slightly, smile a sweet smile, and say 'no' as nicely as she can.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Weeks have passed, and you could find no one closer than Naruto and Ai.

Bests of friends. Never apart. Buddies.

Words the kids around the school used to describe Naruto and Ai. They laugh together, played around with each other, even play a prank some kids. Ai even somehow got Naruto to pick up his grades.

Naruto had feelings for Ai, in his mind, he called her an angel sent from heaven. He was going to ask Ai two things. He and Ai were under a big shady tree, eating lunch and talking about pets and such.

"I say a puppy is cuter than a kitten." Naruto pointed out and Ai giggled. She agrees with him.

"Hey Ai, what does your name mean?" Naruto tried to look innocent, but he really did know what her name meant. Ai started blushing and frown.

"I-It m-means love, and I've never-" a shadow cast over the two friends.

"Been loved before." Ai nodded, not caring whom the person was, but Naruto looked up with question. He founded a red head boy with black eye liner and had a frown on his face. His hair was so messy, it looked like he just got out of bed.

"How'd you know?" Ai finally looked ups and almost smiles at the person. The boy never left his eyes off Ai, to him, she was beautiful and innocent.

"I just know." Naruto looked at Ai and Gaara, back and forth.

"Come sit with us. Want a sandwich?" Ai turned around and grabbed a container holding a lot of sandwiches, while Gaara sat next to her, too close maybe.

"Yes." Gaara took a sandwich and took a bite while Ai popped the last of her lunch into her mouth, laughing with Naruto.

"So… you the new kid? What's your name?" Naruto asked, taking another sandwich when Ai offered.

"I'm Gaara…" he took a bite, still not letting his eyes off the girl next to him. Ai smile and Naruto frown.

"That's a nice name. Where are you from?" Ai question the boy, he seem really familiar to her, but she just shook that idea out of her mind.

"Sunagakure." Gaara answer simply.

'_He's too close to Ai, and ruin my plans to ask her out!_' Naruto's growl went unheard, and he scooted next to Ai a bit. '_I'm still going to ask her out! She gonna be my girlfriend, and we'll be so happy for the rest of our lives._' Naruto licked his lips nervously, and got Ai's attention.

"Yes Naruto-kun? You want something?" Ai turns her head, her back to Gaara. She tilt her head and Naruto moan, she was too cute for her owned good!

"Will you… g-go out," '_Darn it, quit stuttering!_', Naruto sighed. "Ai, will you go out with-" as if on cue, Kiba came and slapped Naruto on the back of his head. Akamaru flew to Ai's lap.

"Kiba you baka!" Naruto shouted, his question was gone and he forgot about it.

"Kiba! Naruto-kun might choke!" Ai went on all four and looked at Naruto's face, checking to see if he was choking, but it turn out he wasn't, just shocked. She sat back and Akamaru roll up in her lap, and Ai started petting him, watching what Kiba was going to do next.

"Who the heck is this?" Kiba pointed a finger to Gaara, but his finger retreated when Gaara glare at him in respond.

"That's Gaara, Kiba you have to be nicer to people. You also gotta stop hitting Naruto-kun when he's eating!" Ai frown, Kiba just loved hitting Naruto for no reason at all. Kiba just laughed it off in respond. Naruto took a sip out of the soda that Ai and him share.

"Aww Ai-chan, I'm sorry. Listen, Ai-chan, will you go out with me?" Kiba smiled, he finally said it, and was proud. Naruto spat out his drink, almost spitting it all on Kiba's face.

"Back off Kiba!" Naruto growl threatens Kiba to repeat, a weird aura was coming from Gaara.

"What Naruto? I heard and asked around and they said that you guys are just **friends**!" Naruto and Kiba were in a glare showdown. If looks can kill, they would have died right there, right now.

"Guys! Please stop!" Akamaru barked Kiba on. Kiba stopped and looked at Ai, but Naruto was still staring with all his might.

"So what you say? Will you?" Kiba was looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Kiba…" Ai blushed, much to Naruto and Gaara's dislike. Ai looks insanely cute to Kiba right now, and he wanted her as his girlfriend. Ai smiles a sweet smile, looking at Kiba and tilts her head to the side.

"I'm really sorry, but no." Kiba was shocked, his heart was ripped out and he slumped, sighing. "I'm really sorry Kiba! It's just that… I like this boy…" Ai blushes a deep shade of red. She stood up and hugged Kiba. Kiba returned the hug, smiling.

"I'm sorry!" Ai lets go and looks at Kiba, a bit of hurt could be seen on her face, "I hope we can still be friends." Kiba smile, he may not have got her, but she considers him as a friend, and that meant to world to him.

"Sure Ai-chan, anything to make you happy." Ai smiled a warm smile, she thanks Kiba and they both sat down, Kiba smiling widely. Kiba takes out a coke from his bag and took a sip.

"Dog boy." Naruto whisper, he snicker when Kiba spat out his drink to the side.

"Nani!" Kiba shouted, he tackles a laughing Naruto to the ground. Ai watched them, sighing and tried to separate them apart. Gaara smirk, he was thinking about Ai, and how could she control them. When they finally sat down, Kiba's hair was a mess and Naruto jacket was dirty, but Ai was okay.

"I got to go Ai, it's been a fun, but I will return." Gaara stood up and took her hand and kiss the back of it. Kiba freaked out and Naruto fell backwards. Akamaru jumped off her lap while Ai got up and gave Gaara a hug.

"Thanks for spending time with us Gaara! Come back anytime, me and Naruto are always here, so come by once in a while!" Gaara didn't return the hug and Ai let go. She started apologizing and explains that she likes to hug her friends when they leave, once in a while. He just nodded and walked away.

When he was far away, he turned his head and Ai was trying to stop Naruto from killing Kiba for some strange reason. She was smiling still, laughing when Kiba spat out his coke again when Naruto said something.

'_That is her, she exactly the same from our past lives. Sweet, caring, and never stops smiling. Shukaku, I am sure this is my love one from the past._' Gaara turn his head, and started heading to the direction of the office.

'**You sure? It could be another one like her.**' Shukaku suggested, hearing Gaara growl deeply in his throat.

'_I'm sure, no one could be like her. She still hugs people when they leave, and how much you wanna bet that she'll hug when she greets them also?_' Gaara smirk, betting with Shukaku was always fun.

'**Does she hold a demon in herself like in the past?**' Gaara stop and think.

'_There was a enormous power in her that flew off the charts. And in that blond boy..._' Gaara finally thought, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

'**Hmm… little one, I'm in this bet! 10 yen that she won't remember!**' the demon in Gaara snicker evilly. Gaara had one thing stuck in his mind.

'_I got to make her remember about our past. All these headaches hurt me time to time. At least there is no Uzumaki in this time._' Gaara turn his head and watched them again. Ai hugged Kiba and kiss Akamaru on the nose. Naruto stood up and he and Kiba were in another glare contest. Ai tackle Naruto to the ground while Kiba walked away.

'**Uzumaki from the past is the one who did that to her, huh?**' the demon asked, never getting a respond from the person who contain him.

'_I will make her mine again._'

'**I love it when you are evil little one!**' Shukaku started laughing quietly to himself, but of course, Gaara heard him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

If you like it, review will be the best thing ever!

I can't go on unless I get 5 reviews!

N E way, what'cha think is gonna happen?


	2. Goodbye so soon?

Sikomi: Me is back! How was the first chappie?

-Puppy dog eyes- Very little people review, but I at least got 5! Thank you very much people!

Okies, the usual: I don't own the story... or the characters... or the song!

The song is 'Simple and clean' by Utada Hikaru! I love her songs!

But I own the plot! Hah! Take that! And I own Ai!

-Hugs Ai-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-o.0-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Bye Naruto-kun! See you tomorrow!" Ai hugged Naruto and watched him walk home, and when he was out of sight, she walked down the street towards town. She waved at everyone and they greeted her back. She went into the bread store greeting the owner like they were old time friends. The owner turned around, smiling when she found out it was Ai.

"Konnichiwa!" Ai nearly sang, for she was in a really good mood today.

"Aww, konnichiwa Ai! Would you like the usual?" the woman gave the bread to Ai when she nodded. Ai then tried to hand over the little money she had but woman shook her head.

"No Ai, this one is on the house!" she smiled when Ai's eyes went wide.

"But you must take it, or people will think I stole it from you!" Ai held out her hand again, putting her serious face on, but Ai being herself, the face didn't work for it made her look like a kid trying to get rid of her favorite candy.

"No, it's okay. You do a lot of hard work around here, and you are very kind to everyone." the woman shoo her off and Ai went out of the store.

"Thanks a lot Mrs. Tazamaki! Bye!" Ai waved to the woman who was waving back to her from the door, smiling at Ai.

"Where should I go now? I don't have to do anything… but…" Ai was murmuring to herself, thinking. She finally sighs and told it to herself loudly. "I'm bored… might as well to the park!" Ai then walks to the park, humming happily, an annoying pink hair ninja stalking her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-o.0-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ne... Sakura, you can come out now! I know you've been following since I left the school." Ai put a piece of paper on the bench and took another bite out of her sweet bread. The person popped out of the shadow, her hands were close tight into a fist, slowly turning white from the pain.

"You stole Sasuke from me!" Sakura ran towards to a shocked Ai, who stood up immediately and disappears into the night. Sakura got even madder than before and punch the bench. She then sees that Ai left something, picking up the piece of paper on the bench, she opens it to find something very disturbing written in cursive.

'_Sakura, stop stalking me all the time. I don't understand what you want, but that make you more fun to play with! I'll see you around the academy!_' anyone could see a blue vein on Sakura's forehead when she was done reading.

"I'm still not giving up, no matter what you say!" Sakura shouted into the dark, shaking her head. She turned around and started heading home. Another piece of paper flew down in front of her. She picked it up while skimming it, freaking out what it said inside.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-o.0-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1 minute before the bell rings…

"Naruto-kun!" Ai tackled Naruto when she saw him at the doorway waiting for her at the academy. Ai always sees Naruto waiting for her, and that always make her smile. Naruto greeted her and then quickly pulls her by her hand into the classroom. Naruto pulled them to their usual spot, and Ai, as always, sat in the middle. She then remembers something. This classroom can have four people in one row, so who was missing?

"Hey… where's Gaara?" Ai turns her head around. She saw Hinata and Ai waved to her cheerfully, receiving a timid wave back. She continues looking around and waved to Kiba who looked sleepy, like in every class they have together, Akamaru sleeping in his coat. Sasuke was his usual, sitting on the side and facing the teacher. She then found Shikamaru at the back, watching the clouds float by outside the window.

!

Ohh... Gaara was late! That was the final bell, means class is starting and people would be bursting in late.

"Ai, are you glad it's Friday?" Naruto's sleepily voice brought Ai attention back to him. She smiles and nodded.

"Hey Naruto-kun, did you see Gaara before I came?" Ai looked at the teacher, hearing some thing about controlling your Chakra. She found out that he was the only other friend that was missing.

"Ne…" Naruto yawn sleepily.

"Naruto-kun, are you going to sleep now? But class just started!" Ai whisper at her friend, who seems to be knocked out for the day. Ai sighs and let her head hit the table. Sasuke looked over and watch Ai rub her head, whispering that she was dumb for doing that and snicker to herself.

"Ai…" Sasuke didn't know that he said it out loud and that caught Ai's attention.

"Yes Sasuke?" Sasuke panic, he didn't want Ai knowing his secret. Sasuke then saw a paper flew to her and caught it, giving it to Ai. This is the perfect escape!

"Someone wants to give you this." Ai took it and opened it. Ai started mouthing words and she got mad. She quickly scribbles something on the paper, took out a kunai, threw the paper in the air, and threw the kunai backwards. The kunai hit the paper and flew, almost hitting the owner of the paper.

"Ekk!" Sasuke turn around to find Sakura on the floor, the kunai centimeters away from where her hand used to be.

'_This girl is good with weapons_.' Sasuke smirk, the face on Sakura was priceless. Temari next to her was snickering evilly.

"Ne… what, huh?" Naruto head shot right up, shaking it a bit, his golden locks were messier than usual.

"Morning sleepy head. Come on, I think we are going to have a test." Ai shook him and Naruto moan, rolling onto Ai. Naruto's body was now leaning on Ai, his body on hers and his head resting on her chest, making her giggle. She moved a bit so Naruto was more comfortable.

"Five…zzz…more…" Naruto mumble, but then something kick him slightly from the right of him, waking him up.

"Move. Ai said wake up." Naruto open his right eye and sat up quickly.

"Oh hi Gaara!" Ai said quickly, waving at the said ninja. Gaara nodded and walk behind Naruto and sat between Ai and Sasuke. Ai hugged him when he sat down.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-o.0-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'_I told you Shukaku_._ This is the girl from my past_._ You owe me 10 yen_.' Gaara told Shukaku who cursed in the background.

"**Just wait little one, like I said, they may be another one**." Gaara shook his head mentally.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-o.0-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Gaara, I was worried that you might have been lost!" Naruto growl and yawned when Ai finally let go, making Gaara smirk.

"Yes, we got lost for a bit of time, until I saw you running and we follow."

"How are you guys doing adjusting to Konoha?" Ai tilt her head to one side, Naruto always see her do this when she is asking a question, confuse with something, or just do it for the fun of it. Ai always looked cute doing that.

"Fine, but it is comfortably warm at night. You look as beautiful as ever." Gaara changes the subject, catching Sasuke's attention.

"That's nice Gaara, but you're lying." Ai looks down a bit, a cute color of pink has settled on her cheeks. Naruto snarls a bit, but then the sensei spoke loudly.

"Pop quiz."

"Aww! Sensei! Teacher! NOO!" most of the students were complaining. The shouts from her classmates caught Ai's attention away from Gaara.

"Now, now! Don't start acting like that. If you pay attention, then you should pass." the whole class sweats drop anime style, only Sasuke, Shikamaru and Hinata listen (Sakura was still shocked).

"Fine, we'll do a transformation jutsu since no one was listening." the class broke out in complains again, but the sensei made them line up and take turns transforming into himself.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" Sasuke walked up and did the hand signs. He made a prefect replica of the teacher and got an 'a' for the day.

"Gaara… can't read the rest…" Gaara walked up and glare hard at the teacher, maybe for breaking his conversation with his seat mates. He made a prefect replica of the teacher and the sensei nodded and Gaara went back to sit.

"Ai… can't read this also…" Ai skipped over and almost trips over her own sandals. She transformed, then scratched her head.

"Heh…" the teacher nodded and then Ai turn back. Ai then sits on the nearest desk, swinging her legs, waiting for the next person to be called up.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" Naruto does the same thing as Ai, but actually trips, making Sasuke and Kiba smirk while Gaara frowned.

"Naruto-kun! Are you okay?" Ai tilts her head to the side, when Naruto stands up and rubs his head.

"No worries!" Naruto stands in place, his hands doing some hands signs. "Transform!" a big puff of smoke and there was a beautiful girl with her messy yellow hair tied into high pigtails, standing in the spot Naruto was at before, blowing a kiss at the teacher.

Iruka-sensei (yea, it was him the whole time.) took one look and fell backwards, with a massive nosebleed. Ai started laughing when Naruto turn back to himself, laughing along with his friend. Ai then practically skips over to Naruto, giving him a hi-five.

"Iruka-sensei! You fell for it! That was our secret jutsu!" Iruka got back up and started scolding Naruto and Ai.

"Stop wasting our time making those useless jutsu!" Naruto and Ai looked down and their hair flew backwards. Iruka was really mad.

"Sensei, it was just a joke!" Ai looked up to find Iruka was trying to calm down. "Deep breath sens-"

**BONG**

"Run away!" the bell ring for lunch and everyone scrambles outside.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-o.0-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Outside under the tree, Shikamaru was resting on the tree with Kiba next to him playing with his dog. Naruto and Ai were doing a 'describe this person' while Gaara was watching them, munching on an apple that Ai had offer earlier. Ai and Naruto were back-to-back, sharing one drink, a container of apples were on the side.

"Describe Shikamaru in one word!" Ai told Naruto, and Naruto then abruptly started laughing.

"**Lazy**!" Ai then giggles a bit when Shikamaru glare at them. "Your turn! Describe Ino in one word!"

It took a while before Ai thought of one thing… well two things. "A loud mouth blond! Not that we are like that!" they both started laughing again, and then Kiba join them.

"Describe Hinata in one word Kiba!" Akamaru then jumps onto her lap and snuggles to her arm.

"Shy. Describe that blond hair girl in one word Ai-chan!"

"You mean Temari? I'll say… outgoing… she looks like she can find a friend quickly."

"Apple Ai?" Naruto turns to the side and holds an apple for Ai because her arms were occupied at the moment. Ai turned her head and tried to take a bite but then the juice drips down her chin. She quickly takes a huge bite then wipes her chin with her shirt.

"Thanks Naruto-kun!" Ai chews on her piece while stroking Akamaru's fur, singing a song she likes back home.

_You're giving me too many things _

_Lately you're all I need _

_You smiled at me and said,_

_Don't get me wrong I love you _

_But does that mean _

_I have to meet your father? _

_When we are older you'll understand _

_What I meant when I said "No, _

_I don't think life is quite that simple"_

Ai then stopped when Akamaru licked her cheek, making her giggle.

"Hey Ai-chan! What song is that?" Kiba takes a bite out of his apple, listening to every word Ai was singing. Naruto goes and rest on Ai's back, closing his eyes, slowly falling into darkness.

"Simple and clean…" Ai smiles when Akamaru waked up and licked her face. "Akamaru! You tongue is wet!" Akamaru stops and whine, making Ai to start frowning. "Now you made me feel guilty!" Ai put her nose to Akamaru's wet one and shook both of their head to the side, giggling.

'_Oh man! Why didn't she say yes? Who's that boy? Gonna wire his neck!_' Kiba felt Ai's eyes watching him, because he didn't noticed that he was strangling Naruto's neck and he was turning blue. Kiba instantly let go of Naruto, watching Ai move away for Naruto to lay on the grass, checking his pulse which seem to be gone.

(A/n: Well… wonder who the boy is? Hmm… back to the story!)

"Kiba! Naruto-kun is not breathing!" Akamaru jumped out of Ai's lap and jumped to Shikamaru, waking up the sleeping boy.

"Shikamaru, do you know how to do CPR?" Shikamaru open his eyes and was shocked to find Ai oh so very close.

"Uh… no… why? Does someone nee-"

"NarutoisnotbreathingandIdon'tknowhowtodoitproperly!" (Naruto is not breathing and I don't know how to do it properly is what Ai said if you couldn't read it!) Ai said all that without taking a breath. Shikamaru shook his head and at once moved on to Kiba. "Kiba! Do you know how to do CPR?"

"I don't even know how to spell it!" Kiba was panicking and wasn't thinking right.

"O…okay, weird." Ai then looks at Gaara, who haven't talk in a while, was sitting and watching Naruto turning paler by every passing minute. Ai then crawls to Gaara, catching his attention quicker than Choji eating chips. "G-Gaara… do you know how to do CPR?" Gaara saw a light blush appear on Ai's sun kissed cheeks, turning deeper with every passing second. Kiba started running around in circles while Shikamaru was deep in thought.

"Yes." Gaara simple answer made Ai blush even deeper. Ai's next question who had even made the emotionless Neji blush a bit. She sat down, her leg on either side of her body and clears her throat.

"C-can you do that for Naruto-kun?" Ai looks away in embarrassment. Shikamaru eyes widen and Kiba stopped muttering words.

"Nani? What?" Shikamaru almost slip to the right side of the tree and Kiba tripped over a rock that he didn't see in the way.

'**Now is your chance little one! Ask for a favor! A favor!**' Shukaku's words were ringing in Gaara's head, making Gaara annoy, but the raccoon was right, he could ask for a favor.

"If you do me… a favor." Ai's ears perk up and she looks at Gaara quickly.

"ANYTHING!" Ai voice was hanging on every letter, her eyes wide with both joy that Gaara knew CPR, but also in sadness that her friend was slowly dying by her side.

"Fine, you do anything I want for… ten months." 'Enough time for her to remember.' Gaara saw Ai nod, she didn't care, as long as her friend was alive, she'll do anything. Ai cover her eyes with her fingers while Gaara stood up and walk to Naruto. Kiba was just staring and Shikamaru mutter 'troublesome' and went back to sleep.

(A/n: I know... this was really bad... how Gaara got Ai to do him favors... but hey! It works!)

After a while, Naruto started coughing and gasping for breath. Ai peek between her fingers and saw Naruto on all fours, coughing like he just tasted something bad. Gaara was looking down at him, his face was screaming in disgust.

"Naruto-kun!" Ai tackles Naruto to the ground, hugging him with all her might... crashing to the ground.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-o.0-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ai's POV:

Naruto was alive! My only true best friend was alive! He's the only one who understands me, the only one who seems to know what I feel when I'm alone at home.

Alone…

How much I hate that word! My mother… died when she had me… and my father…

What's up with the look on Gaara's face?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-o.0-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Normal POV:

Gaara was smiling a weak smile, one of those smiles that scream sad memories. Ai tilts her head to the side, sighing as Naruto cough again in her arms. Ai lets go to find Naruto was deep red.

"Naruto-kun… what's wrong?" Ai words rang in his ears. Ai then looked at Gaara again, but this time, they locked eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-o.0-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto's POV:

Ai cares about me. She CARES. This emotion I'm feeling... and what's up with the look on Ai's face?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-o.0-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Normal POV:

Naruto was staring at Ai, who had a distance look on her face. Her eyes seem foggy, the color of her eye was faded, and she looked like an empty shell.

"Ai?" Naruto shook his friend, and it seems he brought her back to earth.

"Yes Naru-"

"Ai, we must leave…" Gaara stood up, holding his hand for her to take. To Naruto, Ai taking Gaara's hand, something was fishy, and he plans to find out.

"We'll see you later… Naruto…" Gaara walks away, slipping his arm around Ai's waist and pulling her away. Ai peaked behind and looked at Naruto.

"Bye Shikamaru, bye Kiba and Akamaru. B-bye Naruto-kun…" Naruto heard the sadness in her voice, and he look at her with bewilderment. She waved sadly before she faced forward again. When Gaara and Ai were gone, Naruto was the first to speak.

"What just happen?" Shikamaru open his eyes, and looked over to Kiba, who was sitting, muttering words. Shikamaru then thought that Kiba won't tell, and Shikamaru was right.

"Ai made a deal with Gaara… that he does CPR so you'll live, and then she does whatever he wants her to do for… ten months." when Shikamaru was done explaining, Naruto mouth was on the ground.

"NANI? Whatever he wants? Ten months?" Naruto looks to the distance and sighs. "Will we get to see her?" Naruto's words stung Shikamaru and Kiba, they both looked up and watches the clouds float by. Why? This good bye was too soon for any of them to believe...

"I really hope so…" Akamaru then whine, he missed the way Ai stroke his fur and tickle him.

"I hope this won't be the last time we will see her..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-o.0-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ai's POV:

"Ne… Gaara, do you have to hold me like this?" I tried to move away from Gaara, but it just made him pull me closer.

"Whatever I want Ai, and I want to be as close as I can get to you possible right now." this made me blush. I was having a hard time fighting it ever since he took me away from my friends.

"Okay… but where are we going?"

"To meet my family." Gaara then stopped and I looked at him. We were in the middle of a cross section of many halls, and I saw Gaara turn his head in all directions.

"What's the matter?" Gaara looked at me, and I read his eyes.

"Nothing…" I couldn't help but giggle, he's kinda cute when he looks lost.

"Are you… lost?" I taunt the tall boy that was holding on to me like a stuff teddy, smiling.

"…Yes…" I can tell this is the first time he ever admitted these things.

"Okay then… if you would like to let me go-" Gaara then stares at my eyes. I don't like the way he's looking at me, but I can't seem to look away.

"Never." he whispers. The word scares me just a little. I tried getting out of his arms, but he just pulled me closer. I didn't know what I was doing, but then the next thing I knew, I was staring at his eyes. They were emerald green, and it demanded me to look at him. It took a while for me to realize that I was staring, and I tear my eyes off him.

"Huh?" I snap out of it, watching him pull his gaze off of me.

"Never again." Gaara then walked down one hallway, pulling one confuse girl in his arms.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-o.0-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Normal POV:

"There you are Gaara! We've been looking for you! You always seem to disappear during lunch!" Temari walked over to Gaara and Ai, a very grumpy looking boy behind her.

"I was… with Ai." Gaara seem to pull Ai closer, a blush creeping on her face again, but this time from embarrassment.

"Your tattoo?" the boy behind Temari interrupted. Temari smack her head, sighing.

"The GIRL!" Temari shouted into the boy's right ear, making him clean it to see if he can still hear. "So your name is Ai, am I right? I've seen you in classes… well, nice to meet you." Temari held out her hand to Ai, which she took and shook it.

"Yes… same here..." Ai answer meekly, still trying to get away from the boy holding her. Kankuro was eyeing her, up and down, slowly. Ai saw something in his eyes and she freaked out. "S-stop! Quit it!" Ai then tried to hide behind Gaara, which she had a hard time doing so because he won't let go of her.

"What's the matter?" Gaara asked Ai, who was still struggling. She manages to escape Gaara's hold and started walking to the exit of the cafeteria. She then felt a strong grip her arm, making her wince. "Where are you going?" Ai heard Gaara's cold voice whisper to her. She turns her head and looked into Gaara's eyes.

"I… wanna go back… to my friends…" Ai eyes were soft, with a pleading and sad look in her eyes. The look, which made boys like her and want to beat up the person who, had made her sad. "I… just wanna go back to Naruto-kun, Kiba and Shikamaru…" Ai whispers sadly, looking down at her toes.

"…" Gaara didn't answer, making Ai worry. When she looked up, she saw Gaara's head hanging, like he was deep in thought. Ai then felt her arm the one that was being grip by Gaara, being grip tighter.

"Ah!" Ai yelp in surprise. She grits her teeth, whimpering a bit because Gaara grip was hard, and he was hurting her. '_Let go_…_please_…' she then felt Gaara loosen his grip and that surprise Ai, but he didn't let go of her arm. "Gaara… are you okay?" Ai started to worry because it seem like Gaara was thinking very deep and don't know his surroundings.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-o.0-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gaara and Shukaku's talk:

"**Little one… she wants to go back…**"

'_Can't let her…_'

"**You really think it's this girl? She doesn't remember anything**…"

'_I know that!_' Gaara and Shukaku stopped for a minute, and then Gaara looked up to find Ai fussing over him. '_I got to make her remember, even if it kills me_…' Ai looks at Gaara and tilts her head to the side, frowning slightly.

"**Whoa! Not kill little one! Remember, we are sharing this body!**"

'_I know… and you won't let me sleep because of that_…'

"**Anyway… go back to the girl… the decision is yours…**" Shukaku told Gaara, then he went away to do something worth his time, leaving Gaara calling out to the demon.

'_Darn it Shukaku, leaving me like this!_'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-o.0-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Gaara?" Ai words rang through Gaara's ear, bringing him back to earth. "Gaara… I'll… do whatever you want… just say something…"

"…Something…"

"…Hey! I mean like something! Like… I'm okay or... something else than something!"

"Sorry to bug your love scene, but Gaara, Kankuro and I need to talk…" Temari broke Ai and Gaara's not-much-of-a-talk talk, making Ai nod her head and started to head out the door, but Gaara still had a hold on her, so he just pulled her again.

"Where are you going?"

"You needed to talk…" Ai and Gaara started talking again, or more like Ai was telling him and Gaara was jerking his head to the chair. Ai then nods polity and sat down, her elbow on the table and she stares out into the window, watching the girl giggling, and the boys showing off outside.

"What is up with you and that girl Gaara? Your sand shield doesn't come up when she's around."

"Remember one time he told us about a girl he met in a past life?" Kankuro spoke up, Temari starting searching her mind, trying to remember what Gaara told her.

"OH yeah! The girl, that our little Gaara was in love with! They met in a past life, and they both fell in love! It was true love! Swings and running around playing 'tag'. Then another dear friend of hers comes along and tries to break you guys apart! Then he-"

"Enough Temari… I don't want to relive that…" Gaara cut Temari off. If it wasn't Gaara, Temari would have gotten mad… but it was GAARA! Who could get mad at Gaara and live?

"So what you gonna do with her?"

"Make her remember…" the talk between the siblings didn't wake the interest in Ai's mind. Even if it could, she was thinking about her friends, wondering what's happening right now. Ai closes her eyes lazily, sighing.

_'Wonder if Kiba and Naruto are fighting right now? And Shikamaru must be sleeping again… and I think Akamaru is sleeping with him. Wonder is Hinata is ok… we never get to talk. Gaara and I made a deal, and I choose to accept it because… it was for Naruto-kun! __**For Naruto-kun**__! I would have done it if someone __**else**__ were __**strangled**__ to __**death**_.'

Ai then tries to move a bit, trying to find the tree they always hang out at. She couldn't see it, it was too far, so she went back to her first position, watching the kids outside. _'That dude with the purple face paint is __**creepy**__, the way he looked at me_.' Ai was rambling in her mind, going on and on about Kankuro and then about her past in Kumo, until the real thing came to Ai and shook her shoulders. This action surprise Ai, making her panic!

"AH! Get off of me!" Ai threw her hand backwards and sand rises up from outside the window and ran over Kankuro, then the sand was surrounding Ai like she was something important. Her eyes were shut tight, surprise someone touch her. The sand then flies back to outside, and drop back into place. She opens one eye carefully, wondering what happen.

"Kankuro… get up…" Temari sigh, looking down at Kankuro who was on the floor, wondering what hit him. Gaara then went to Ai and pick her up, holding her waist again.

"Huh?" Ai opened her eyes and look down at Kankuro, who giggle at the sight. "What happen?"

"Gaara used sand to shoot him down… wonder why." Temari answer her, giggling while Kankuro struggle getting up.

"No… not my sand…" Gaara told them dully. They started talking, asking where the sand came from.

'_Ack! Can't let them find out!_' Ai thought quickly, thinking of something. "Maybe someone from outside did it!" Ai suggested. They look at her and shrug. "Well… Gaara, I got to go somewhere… can I go? Or do you want to follow?" Ai looked at Gaara, slipping out of his hold.

"Sure, I'll follow." Ai then wave bye at Temari and skip out, Gaara following close behind.

"Where did the sand come from if it's not Gaara's?" Temari asked Kankuro, who shrug his shoulders in replied. "You're hopeless… you know that?"

"Your words are sharp… if I answer back, I'm gonna hurt myself." Temari sigh, Kankuro was so difficult, and dense at some times.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-o.0-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahh! Naruto might go nuts!

And Gaara... what did he mean?

Want a list of who hates and likes her? -smiles-

And whose the boy Ai likes? It could be someone you may never think of! Or... it's... welllllll...why should I tell you! -Laughs evilly- Hmmm any suggestions? Tell me who you think! Wonder who you guys think it is!

I'll update when I feel like it this time. People who review, makes me happy! Really happy! -Smiles- like when I have a cruddy day, and I come home to find a review... makes me smile... which is the reason I sometimes have a bad day!

-It hurts to smile for...mostly the whole day!-


	3. Mixed powers

Sikomi: Hey all! Okies... I know it's been a while... and some wanted me to make more... but I just didn't have the time... to finish number 4! It will come out soon... but then take forever for number 5!

Which shall it be? Two chaps and then wait forever? Or send it out when I got the next chappie done?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.- means that the story is starting, or ending!

Ai and Gaara were under a shady tree with a single swing. Blue, yellow and red flowers were spread all over the place. The sun was setting and streaks of the color pink and orange were in the sky. Ai did what she had to do and now they were resting.

"Gaara, what made you move to Konoha?" Ai was sitting on the swing, pushing herself slowly, and swinging back and forth. Her arms were around the rope that was holding the string, steadying her and making her balance. She was playing and swirling her thumb around each other, looking down at her toes. The wind was forcefully making their hair fly. It didn't bother Gaara much, but her hair was flying into her face.

"I'm… looking for someone… I sense that the person will be in another village…" Gaara choose his words carefully, stringing the words together. Ai looked ups to him and smile weakly.

"I hope you find that someone soon!" Ai then pushes some of her hair behind her right ear, smiling bigger. "Hey, remember when we first met? You just came outta nowhere and answer Naruto-kun's question of what my name meant? Well… it kinda matches me…" Ai looks down to her toes again, which was slightly peeking out of her sandaru.

"What do you mean?" indeed, Gaara doesn't understand.

"Well… it means love, right? And well… even though I'm loved, I feel lonely deep down in me… lonely and unloved." Ai then looks to the right, watching the sand move around and create a floating heart. "Wha-?"

"This is from me to you… you'll never be lonely with me around Konoha." Gaara then bit his thumb, and it started bleeding. He held it and showed it to Ai, which said girl, had a confused and shocked look on her face.

"What are you doing Gaara? You're bleeding!" Ai told him, standing up and wipes the blood off his thumb. It was quickly coming out, so she just rip the bottom hem of her shirt and tie it around Gaara's thumb, which she had a hard time doing so. "Gaara, what's the matter?" she asks him, letting go of his hand.

"We will exchange blood, then you'll never be alone…" Ai then understands and then takes her kunai and slices her thumb, flinching a bit. They put their hands together, thumb-to-thumb and Ai close her hand over Gaara's palm. Ai then felt her blood enters into Gaara's thumb and felt something strong enter her. She then took her hand away used the rip part of her shirt and wrap half of it over her thumb, while she use the other half to tie around Gaara's cut.

"How does this work?" Ai then asked the red hair boy. Gaara then picks up a rock and throw it quickly at her. She was so shock that she dodges it, but she saw sand shoot up and stop the rock dead in its track. "Eh?" Ai then stood up and looked at her finger that she cut. 'I didn't do that…'

"And I can sense you when you need help… that way you'll never be alone." Gaara then looks down at his sandaru, his already messy hair was being messed up by the wind.

"Gaara… can I ask a question?" Gaara didn't look up, or either answer Ai at all.

"…" Ai took that as a yes and just asked him.

"Do you think you'll ever find that person? From the sound of it, she is like your special someone…" Ai looks away, blushing, when Gaara looks up and caught her eye.

"…I hope I did…" Ai then looks up only to find Gaara getting closer. She blushed even deeper when he hugged her. A blinding flash of white was everywhere, and Ai had to close her eyes to prevent getting blind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ai found herself swinging on a swing in the middle of the forest. Yellow flowers were everywhere. She was shocked to find out that someone pushed her so she swing higher. She liked it. No one ever pushed her on the swing back in Kumo. No one even wanted to look at her in the eye. But where is she? This is so not Konoha's forest.

"Akari? Are you okay?" Ai heard someone young, like a young boy with a strong and happy voice calling to this person… named Akari. But somehow, she found herself answering.

"Higher Kohaku! Higher!" Ai screams happily, feeling the boy behind her push her a bit harder. Her voice sounded different, younger like when she was in Kumo, around six years old. When she was high in the air, she kicks her little legs in the air and laughs. She then hear this person, who she called Kohaku, laugh with her.

"Akari? You wanna stop?" Ai could tell there was concern in Kohaku's voice, so she found herself nodding her head. Ai then feels herself slowly stopping until she felt Kohaku hold her swing ropes last minute, making her jerk forward and almost fall off.

She then feels Kohaku grab the back of her shirt and pull her towards him, making Ai fall backwards this time. She slips off the swing and into Kohaku's not awaiting arms.

"Ahh!" Ai hears herself and the boy scream before she hit something soft, but at the same time hard. She turns around on the object and found her face-to-face with a young boy, whose face would have been cute if it was not filled with pain.

"Kohaku! Are you okay?" Ai feels herself get off the young boy and found out that he had messy red hair and cute bright blue eyes. He looked like he was also six years old or maybe even seven.

"I'm fine Akari, as long as you're not hurt." Kohaku groans when he tries to sit. Ai then saw herself crawl quickly behind him and put his head on her lap. "Akari? What are you doing?"

"You're my friend, and I made you get hurt. So you are gonna rest weather you like it or not!" Ai then stuck her tongue at the young boy, watching his face looked surprise, but then he smile.

"Fine… whatever you say…" Ai looks around and found out they were in the middle of the yellow flowers. She thinks of something and starts picking flowers secretly while Kohaku was resting his eyes.

Ai quickly makes a cute little flower headband and puts it on Kohaku's head. Kohaku then wakes up quickly and opens his eyes, to find a little girl with long, shining yellow hair tied into two side ponytails with some of the bottom hair hanging down and identical bright blue eyes giggling over him. He then finds a flower hover over his eyes and then he half smiles half frowns.

"Akari…" Kohaku's voice was filled with playfulness, making Ai hear herself giggling again.

"What? Kohaku!" Ai whines, crossing her arms. Kohaku then sits up quickly and looks at Ai, the headband of flowers was crooked so half of it was covering his left eye. He then laughs with Ai, a heart-warming laugh.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Eh?" Ai pushes Gaara and he backs off a bit. Ai places her hand over her heart and was taking deep breaths. She felt like she just came out of the water while holding her breath for far too long. "Gaara wha-"

"Call me by that name… the one you heard…" Gaara almost demanded Ai. She didn't know what he meant until she looked into his eyes and saw the young boy laughing deep down. He tears his eyes away, looking down again.

"K-Kohaku…" Gaara then looks up like he was called by his real name. Ai then looks away confuse by this all. '_Who are Kohaku … and Akari… where was that… why I saw what that little girl sees. And why did Gaara what me to call him Kohaku?_' as we can see, Ai is very confuse about what just happened.

"Akari…" Ai then looks up like she was called that all her life. Her eyes widen in realization. She shook her head and took a step back.

"No… my name is Ai! I'm not Akari… and you're not Kohaku either! What was that?" Ai whispers harshly and that even surprise her.

"Akari…" Gaara was just staring at her, but his eyes wanted her to know something, something very important.

"I'm NOT Akari!" Ai shouted, and then covers her mouth completely. She looks down and whispers 'I'm sorry' and then walks away. She left a sad and shocked Gaara behind her.

"I'll see you tomorrow… right?" Gaara just wanted to grip anything to hold him up. Ai slowly turn her head and look at him, her eyes were filled with tears, confuse and frustrated tears.

"Remember Gaara… whatever you wanted…" Ai replied sadly and continues her walk home, in the direction of the sunset.

"Whatever… I wanted…" Gaara repeated what Ai said and frown. What have he done?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm home!" Ai shouted into the empty house, sighing afterwards. "Not like anyone is here to say hi…" Ai ran upstairs and then threw her kunai pouch on the couch and she jumps right next to it. She looks up at the window and sighs.

"Shikamaru should see this! The clouds are beautiful…" Ai then looks at her finger with the cut she made herself. She then remembers what happen today and growled. "Gaara… what do you mean?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**In the middle of the night!**

**THUMP**

"Whatta?" Ai jerked awake, sitting up quickly. She is a light sleeper and just heard something loud happen in her house. She quickly jumps out of her bed and takes a kunai with her. She quietly slides down this stair rail and lands gracefully on the carpet.

"Where the heck is the money?" Ai hears the intruder whisper to himself, but Ai had special ears, which can make her hear as good as a fox. She takes a peek inside the living room, where she heard the object fall.

"You teme! Stealing from a girl!" Ai threw her kunai at the big, old, hairy, gruff looking, (A/n: Okay, enough details! Yuck!) man that was holding Ai's bag that was filled with some extra clothed for her camping trip tomorrow.

He dodges the kunai and runs to Ai, hitting her on the back of her head. A nice, swift, clean hit made her black out. She needed help from someone… anyone. The last thing she saw was sand, crawling up the man's legs and making him shout and curse, fear filled his face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gaara slam the door open and slam it shut. Temari and Kankuro had their head appear on the side of the doorframe, wonder what Gaara was doing.

"Hey little bro! How was your day?" Temari asked weakly before got a cold, death glare from Gaara. She quickly retreats her head and Kankuro did the same.

"Leave… me… alone…" Gaara threaten and thundered up the stairs. Kankuro and Temari cross their arms, shaking a bit. Kankuro then pick up the remote and turn the TV on to channel 26, where Spongebob was on.

"Kankuro… what is this junk?" Temari growled at her brother, who shrugs his shoulders.

"Its Spongebob!" Temari then stares at Kankuro, who did the anime sweat drop. "What? Something wrong with him? Lighten up a bit why don't you?" you could have swore you heard Temari slap her forehead from Gaara's room, which was upstairs on the other side of the house.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**WE NOW GO TO GAARA AND HIS ROOM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!**

"Ai… why didn't you remember? I've been looking for you ever since we, have been apart… which felt like millions of years ago."

Gaara then feels something ringing in his ears. His heart knew what the problem was. Ai was calling for help… for him…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ai…"

"Ai… wake up…" Gaara was shaking Ai awake. When Ai finally came to only a little bit, Gaara did the unthinkable. He hugged her.

Ai felt something warm and tried to grasp it. She never felt this kind of warm. Comforting, heart-warming, and inviting. She wrapped her arms around the warm object and tried to get closer. She liked this warm feeling and wanted more. The warm thing seems to move and pick her off the floor, bringing her upstairs. She opens one of her eyes, they were heavy right now to her and she used to last of her strength to open at least her left eye.

She saw the young familiar boy with the wild red hair carrying her in his arms, bridal style. He looked worried, concern was written all over his face. But Ai also saw something else in his eyes. Guilt.

"K-Kohaku?" Ai manages to open both eyes to find Gaara, looking down at her with confused eyes and relief. "G-Gaara?" she stutter, surprise with him in her house.

"Rest Ai… you took quite a beating…" Ai felt that Gaara held her tighter when he said 'beating'. She then wraps her arms around his neck for support. She then feels Gaara stop climbing the stairs and enter the room on the left, peeking around.

"B-but… why are you here?" Ai force herself to ask him. She then felt him pull her closer, she could hear his heart racing.

"I felt that… you needed help… that you were hurt…" Gaara then found the right room and place Ai on the bed, which said girl just collapse on the soft mattress. Ai then looks up at the red hair boy and smiles weakly. "That's one thing wrong with you… you smile no matter what…" Gaara heard Ai scoff and he almost smile.

Almost.

"You say it like you know me very well…" Ai watches as Gaara looks away from her. After a while Gaara spoke again, but this time in a softer voice.

"You… should rest…" Gaara pull the blanket and cover Ai, who was watching his every move. No one ever cared liked this before. Gaara was standing there, Ai then began to feel uncomfortable. What if that guy comes again?

"You w-won't leave me… right?" Ai couldn't help the question from coming out. It was such an innocent and childish question, very much like Ai.

"No Ai… I won't leave you…" Gaara then pull a chair from the desk and sat on it, watching Ai fall slowly to sleep.

"Pinky promise?" Ai always does the pinky promise when she really wants someone to keep his or her promise. She held her pinky out for Gaara to grab. A different look cross Gaara's face and it took him a long time for him to react.

"Pinky promise that I won't leave you…" Gaara seal the pinky promise, making Ai smile weakly again, falling asleep slowly.

Gaara then noticed something in Ai's arms, which he suspected that it was in her bed already. It was cute, little reddish orange fox. A faint smile traces his lips. She was hugging the little doll to death, but at the same time, she looked peaceful. "Never again…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A girl young girl around the age of 4 was sitting next to the tree, blue flowers everywhere surrounding her, like they were to comfort her. She was crying uncontrollably, trying to stop the tears from coming, but failing miserably.

She then feels a tap on her shoulder and she looks up to find a boy with messy bedroom hair towering over her, frowning.

"Came to beat me up? I'm not giving up this time!" the girl then tries to stand up, but then fails, falling onto the boy. The boy holds her in his arms, trying to make her sit down again. The girl struggles but fails, she has been beaten badly and was weak and was bleeding a little.

"I'm not here to beat you… I'm here to help you…"

"I… don't believe you… not one bit…" the girl growls at the taller boy, staring at her sandaru, which was ripped and torn up.

"Kohaku…" the boy said simply, looking down at the little girl with short, yellow hair with tears still on her cheeks.

"Huh?" she looks up at the boy who had a small smile that looked as messy as his hair.

"Kohaku … don't you give your name when you meet someone you wanna know?" the boy crosses his arms, smirking at the smaller girl. The girl then hugs her knees and glare at her sandaru again.

"I don't know… my mommy died… and my daddy is always doing business…" the girl replied sadly. More tears were streaming down her face and she hastily wipes them away. Kohaku then walks over to her and hugs her from behind, reassuring her that everything will be all right.

"Don't worry. I'll be your friend, that way, you'll never be alone." Akari heard something in his voice, which made her smile. Something that was nice, gentle and warm, but the same time strong

"I'm Akari…" she said between sobs, leaning onto Kohaku, who was hugging her protectively. She was practically melting into his arms. "You're my friend? What do friends do?" Akari was confused, she never had one friend, so this was very new to her.

"Well… a friend is someone that you can have fun with! We can play tag and other games! We'll do that when you get better!" Kohaku seems hyper to Akari, but she liked it, it made him seem playful and a fun loving person.

"Promise that'll you'll be my friend and play with me?" Akari didn't care that she sounded pathetic, but she wanted to keep him with her. She didn't want to be alone again.

"Promise!" Kohaku said happily, but Akari still didn't believe him.

"Pinky promise?" Akari then held her pinky right next to Kohaku's hand and he wraps his pinky around hers.

"Pinky promise!" Akari felt warm inside, and was wondering what this new feeling was inside her that made her all fuzzy and warm inside.

"Hey Kohaku?"

"Yeah Akari?"

"Can I touch your hair? It's so messy and cool!" Akari then turns her head and looks at Kohaku, who had a wicked smile on his face.

"When you get better!"

"Hey! That's no fair!" Akari started pouting, which looked so cute to Kohaku.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ai eyes open instantly but smoothly and swiftly. It happened again. She sat up in bed, still holding her fox, looking around her room, which was empty. The chair that Gaara was sitting on was empty. Ai then hugged her fox and pulled her half-kicked blanket closer to her.

"Gaara?" Ai called for him, loud enough for it to ring around the house, but soft enough to make it seem like she was a child. She heard someone running up the stairs and saw something red appear first behind the door. Gaara then appear with food on a plate.

"You left me! And you pinky promise!" Ai started pouting, something rare for her. She then swings her legs on the side, her blanket following her moves.

"I went to get… food for you…" Gaara answered the pouting girl, who then, as if on cue, clutches her stomach when it started growling. Gaara then walks over to her and places the plate on her lap.

"Oh thanks Gaara! I love omelet in the morning!" Ai hugs Gaara and then starts eating the food like Naruto and his ramen. When it was done, she sips at the orange juice slowly, hearing something outside the door. Her hearing is a bit better than regular humans are, so she knew it was Kankuro and Temari whispering outside her door.

"Morning!" Ai calls out to the two other sand siblings, whose whispering stop instantly. They enter the room, Temari was smiling sheepishly while wearing a frilly pink apron and Kankuro was right behind her, his arms crossed.

"Morning Ai… you feeling better?" Temari asked sweetly, getting a smile from Ai.

"Fine… but what are you guys doing here in the middle of the night?" Ai was curious about them, but she didn't mind.

"It's 9 in the morning…" Kankuro answer her, making her freak out.

"Ack! I'm late!" Ai suddenly jumps out of bed and almost fell on the floor if Gaara didn't catch her. She quickly thanked him and she ran out of the room, the siblings forgotten.

The phone started ringing and the family heard her freak out again. "Can someone get the phone?"

"I got it!" Temari walk to the phone on the mini table in the middle of Ai's room. When Temari picked up the phone, she didn't get a chance to speak before she heard someone else voice.

"Naruto speaking! Are you ready yet Ai? You know we've been planning this for a week or two!" Temari almost had to keep the phone at least arm length away from her ear. "**Ai! Answer me!**" the hyper blond, shouted into the phone.

"This is Temari, Ai's busy, please leave a message after **I slam the phone**!" Temari did what she had said. She immediately regretted it when she saw Ai at the bedroom door, wide eye and a sad look on her face.

"Was that Naruto-kun?" Ai said barely over a whisper. Temari then nodded slowly, watching Ai run out the door. "**HE'S GONNA HATE ME FOR THAT**!" Ai picked up the pace of collecting her things around then house.

"Ai! Were you going? And who is this Naruto person?"

"I'm going camping with him, Shikamaru and Kiba! And Naruto is my **best friend**!" those words stabbed Gaara so much, even Temari saw he was hurt and help him to sit down on the messed up bed.

"Best friend… hmm…" Temari was thinking over this while she saw Gaara run out the door and she heard the door slam twice.

"Let me guess… he's going home, collect some things and follow them…" Kankuro held his chin thoughtfully.

"Fifty-fifty chance… wanna follow?" Temari had an evil older sister smirk, turning to look at Kankuro.

"No. Don't wanna miss Spongebob the movie."

"**ARGH! FINE**! We are going home!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You sure you wanna come along? You don't really look like the outdoor type." Ai and Gaara were walking down the street, or more like Gaara was holding Ai's hand and Ai was swinging the laced hands together. She was happy that another friend was coming along.

"Yes… I don't wanna lose you in the wild…"

"Hey!" Ai glared playfully at him and squeezes his hand. "That's the best you can come up just to hang with us?" Ai pouted, her bottom lip stuck out. "And I thought you wanna know more about me and my friends!" Ai smiles when Gaara turn his face, trying to hide his blush. Damn Ai is cute!

"Ai… you don't really remember… or recognize that… memory I showed you yesterday?" Gaara asked, feeling Ai let go of his hand a bit.

"I don't recognize it, I'm sorry but I really don't…" Ai could tell Gaara emotion has an aura, and right now it was sad, really sad. "But I'll try my hardest to… if it makes you happy." the aura was now lighter, and Ai can sense hope. "I'll do it for you!" Ai finishes happily, tightening their hand.

"Thanks…"

"So… where are we going?" Ai looks around, recognizing that this was the newer side of Konoha. Buildings were being build, men working hard and some taking their morning break.

"Pick some stuff up so I can go camping…" Gaara told her, which her feel silly for asking.

"Oh! Oops! **MORNING**!" Ai used her free hand and waved to the men. Some of them waved back cheerfully, some smile at them, and the rest tipped their hands at them.

Gaara then pull them up a road and Ai saw a small dark blue house among the white and tan houses. It was… original. She started wondering who lived in it till Gaara check his pockets for the house keys, right in front of the same house Ai was wondering about.

When it opened with a loud creak, Gaara pull Ai in and pulled her up stairs, and into a room that was on the other side of the house so quickly, she only had a glimpse of the living room, which was huge and was mostly blue. He opened another room and Ai enters with wide eyes.

No wonder the house was blue…

Gaara's walls were a lovely shade of lavender and the floor is hard wood. Ai noticed a window that goes from the ceiling to the floor, stretching over the wall. Dark blue curtains are drawn over this window, so you can't tell what time of day it is. The bed had silk comforter and was a huge queen-size bed. Ai walked over to it and jumped on it.

It was nice and jumpy, and it was so smooth. Gaara was really lucky to have this kind of bed! Gaara was sitting next to Ai, sand floating around the house, a bag on the floor and clothes being neatly stuff into it, along with a book and a pencil.

"Wow… Gaara you're lazy! Making the sand do all the work." Ai grins at him when he lazily gazes over to her direction.

"You can do it now… just concentrate…" Ai just looks at the sand flying around and made one flow of the sand grab one of the clothes in the closet and stuff it in the bag. She was already used to making the sand move. She then made the sand fly over to his enormous drawer, and opens the door to find…

"A Spongebob suit? Gaara… I didn't know you cosplay! That's so cool!" Ai was smiling so huge, you would have thought that Christmas and her birthday had come early.

"…"

"Gaara? Something wrong?" Ai leans on Gaara, gazing over to his eyes. She could have swore that he was holding in something…

"…It's Kankuro's…" Gaara looks at Ai with a smile ghostly tracing his lips.

"What? Isn't he older than we are? Do you have a picture?" Ai asked the last part excitedly. Gaara nodded and his sand went digging in his drawer. He pulled out an album and plops it on Ai's lap. She opens the first page and cooed.

"Aww! Gaara! You look so cute in this picture!" Ai was looking at a very young, gloomy adorable face Gaara that was squash in the middle of a hug with a grinning Temari and a sour looking Kankuro. Written messily on the bottom was:

_Gaara, Kankuro and Temari are forgiving each other after a fight over who gets to use the remote. Temari won._

Ai started giggling what it said. She turns the page to find Gaara smiling and hugging a teddy bear. Another one was Temari waving her fist in the air while two boys were running away, from what it seems. The next page had Kankuro celebrating his 8 birthday.

When Ai flipped the page, it had a picture of Gaara's hand digging into Kankuro's cake, Temari laughing her head off and Kankuro trying to stop his brother and at the same time throwing a tantrum. Something was almost written on the bottom:

_Gaara couldn't wait to eat…_

"You guys had such a happy life… I envy you!" Ai remembers sad memories from her life in Kumo. There were some nice things, but it was sad all the same. Like the time some boy threw her doll in the tree and she threw him into the deep part of the ocean.

"Not everything was nice…" Gaara then pause, and then continue. "We best hurry…"

"I know a way to get there quickly!" Ai had a smart idea to get to the woods faster, and it was gonna be fun!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-

Sikomi: That was long... and confusing... right? am i right?

I hope you press that 'review' button! It will help me alot!


	4. The outdoors

-------------------------- ----------------------------------------

"I never have been this high in the air before!" Ai puts her right hand in the cloud and grabbed a piece, something she didn't think was possible. She molds it into a circle, then making half a circle for the mouth and then two mini circles for the eyes. She shows it to Gaara who smiles.

"You know… using the sand as a 'magic carpet'… was a smart idea to travel…" Gaara looks on the side. They were currently flying over Konoha using Gaara's and Ai's powers together to make the sand sturdy enough to hold them and carry them were ever they wanted.

"I tried this… at home…" Ai wanted someone to know. She was the freak back at Kumo that could use sand. What she didn't want them to know was she was the one that did the dark deeds in the past.

"Hmm?"

"I had these powers back home… before I came here to Konoha…" Ai stands up and jumps off the sand carpet, which made Gaara freak out and look on the side of the moving sand. She then appears next to Gaara, holding onto sand in her hands that was lifting her up. "I always loved doing this!" Ai laughs, shining a sly fox-like grin, similar to Naruto's. She then sits next to Gaara, letting the sand go back to place.

"So when… did you find out you had these powers?"

"I think… I was born with them… kinda weird, huh? I was one time walking to the orphanage, when this kid threw an apple at me. All I remember was that… sand shooting up, covering me like a shield. The boy ran away, terrified by me I guess!" Ai starts laughing again, the face on the boy was priceless! Gaara was about to say something but a very familiar voice rang in the forest.

"AI! AI OVER HERE!" Ai and Gaara looks to the side to find Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and even Sasuke? What's the ice prince doing with them? They barely hang out… oh well… another friend to hang out with!

"HELLO!" Ai shouted back to the hyper blond, who looked like he was waving down a plane. When Gaara and Ai land down, Naruto hugged Ai, squeezing the life out of her, while Ai was doing the same thing to him.

"I missed you! What took you so long? Was that Temari from our class that answered your phone? What's she doing there?" Naruto asked them so quickly.

"I missed you also! I woke up really late. Yup, that was Temari from our class. And Gaara's family was at my house this morning after I… had an accident last night and they came over to hang with me!" Ai said it as fast as Naruto, maybe even quicker!

"Afternoon Ai…" Shikamaru didn't wanna hug Ai, so they settle for a handshake… a very energetic handshake.

"Hey Ai-chan!" Ai tackles Kiba, and kissed Akamaru.

"Hn… hi…" Ai bowed to Sasuke. He was the most respected in class, and if she didn't bow, she would have a feeling that the fan girls will track her down and… but it was fun escaping Sakura!

"So Naruto-kun… why do we have extra people here today? I thought it was just you, Kiba and Shikamaru… not that I dislike you being here Sasuke, please take no offense." Ai bowed to Sasuke, who seem to growl at this action.

"None taken…" Ai smiles and watches Kiba.

"I'm just glad we get to hang out together again!" Kiba was trying his best to put the tent together. When he got it to stand, and when he went inside to rest, it collapses on him, making everyone but Gaara and Sasuke laugh. "So Ai-chan, wanna help us with the tent?" Kiba digs his way through the mess and pokes his head, smiling sheepishly at Ai.

"Yea!" Ai ran over to him, pulling everything off him, laughing with him. Naruto ran over to help while Sasuke walked, while Shikamaru went to rest under the tree and Gaara sat under another tree, smirking whenever they made a mistake and laughed.

--------------------------------- --------------------------

"BANZAIIII!" Naruto cannonball into the lake, splashing water all over Ai. Good thing she was wearing a bright one piece blue swimsuit with a big white shirt over it and no swim pants, bad thing is, it was all wet now.

"Naruto-kun! I was fishing! You gonna scare all the fishes!" Ai whine, pouting at Naruto who resurface and laughs. Ai reels in her pole and fines out her bait is gone. She needs a break…

She then looks over to where everyone else was. Shikamaru was on a mini cliff with grass-looking plants hanging on the side, flowers surrounding the place. Kiba and Akamaru were trying to fish also. Naruto was swimming and splashing anyone that was near. Sasuke looked like he was concentrating on his chakra. Gaara was just resting on the side, looking at the sky, flickering his eyes in Ai's direction once in a while.

Who to talk to? She knew! Shikamaru! They barely talk! Ai then starts walking to Shikamaru, climbing the steep side of the cliff.

--------------------- ---------------------------------------

Shikamaru's POV:

I was watching the sky, thinking how soft and comfy it looks. I was lying on my front, my finger playing with a flower. The flowers are really colorful today… hmm… maybe I should pick some for Ai… she loves flowers…

Ahh… why do I keep thinking about her… she is… just a girl… that has captured my heart when I saw her head slowly peek into the class room, and accidentally falling down when we saw her full head. Her goofy smile brightens the room while she rubbed a sore spot on the back of her head. She didn't care what the class was whispering about her, but she was laughing along with them.

She even had the same whiskers like Naruto has… why they both have that? Those whiskers give her a feminine look, but at the same time… it makes her look mysterious… She's kind, sweet, goofy, caring… not loud…

"Hi Shikamaru… may I join you?" speak of the devil… I look up in front of me to find Ai's head right on the edge of the cliff… hey… did Ai climb this steep cliff?

"Ai… did you climb?" she then flies up, she was standing on something and she land safely on the ground in front of me.

"No silly! I would kill myself!" Ai then lies down the same way I was, her legs swinging up and down, grinning. Ahh… I like it when she grins like that… like a very happy fox… those whiskers can convince you… then I see her grin get wider…

"What a beautiful flower!" Ai points to a single blue flower that was almost identical to her eyes. The most beautiful shade of blue… the next thing I knew, I reach over and pick it, bewilderment taking over her face.

"Aww… that was a nice flower…" Ai started pouting. Man she was childish, but really cute. I reach over and push back some of her left hair behind her ear, pulling her bangs away to show the world her eyes. I then carefully put the beautiful flower right over her ear, beautifying her face… not that she needed it...

"S-Shikamaru?" I see a blush crawling over her face… how cute… I just couldn't help…

I lean forward, my lips brushing over hers… I just got closer, claiming her lips… her lips are so soft, and she smells like strawberries… while that blue flower was also giving a heavenly sent, not that Ai wasn't giving him a piece of heaven with just a kiss…

After about one minute… I pull away, wanting to see her reaction. She had her eyes closed, and when she opens an eye, she blushes even deeper.

"What was that for Shikamaru? Is that how you say 'hi' and 'bye'?" she asked shyly, I wonder why… but then she gives me a quick kiss and stands up. "Nice hanging with you Shikamaru… but I gotta hang with everyone… see you!" Ai then walks down… a frown forming on my face… why she had to leave?

Oh yeah… to hang with everyone… how troublesome… she could just have stayed with me… and watch the clouds and talk about stuff…

----------------------- ----------------------------------

Sasuke's POV:

So bored… can't concentrate… can't with Naruto and all his noise… and Ai…

"Sasuke… you busy?" speaking of the angel… I open one eye to find Ai slightly tilting her body with her head, a confuse look on her face. One side of her hair was pushed behind her ear, and a big, bright blue flower was like covering the absent yellow hair. How adorable…

"No… will you like something Ai?" I open both eyes and smile warmly at her. Ai plops herself down next to me on my right side and smiles back.

"Yup! Will you be Naruto's friend and mine? That'll be a good thing!" Ai tilts her head, smiling warmly.

"Wha-?" Ai then interrupts me… she crosses her arms and frowns…

"And I will care of you say no! I wanna be your friend, even if it kills me to make you smile!" Ai smiles… I couldn't help to smile back… her smile is contagious… she looked like she was ready for any answer that I might throw at her… I like surprising Ai…

"Sure…" Ai eyes widen… I bet she didn't expect that!

"Huh…" she asked me with confusment… how cute… then her bright blue eyes lit up, sparkling, grinning from ear to ear.

"You will! That will be awesome! NARUTO! SASUKE IS OUR FRIEND!" Ai shouted to the boy who was floating lazily in the river. Naruto then looks over to Sasuke and Ai and smile one of his fox trade smile.

"Wow… we should celebrate!" Naruto said lazily, going back to rest on the water. Ai then lies, her back on the ground, right next to Sasuke,

"What were you doing?"

"Concentrating on my chakra…"

"You gotta learn how to loosen up a bit… you gotta have fun… I know! Lets all do what Shikamaru does!"

"Staring at the sky… thinking…"

"Okay… you wanna fish with Kiba?"

"I don't fish…"

"Then let's go swimming! We have to celebrate some how!" swimming… I'll be able to see Ai in a swimsuit… hmmm… (You're a pervert in my fanfic Sasuke! XD)

"Sure…"

(Normal POV)

"Fure! I'll get everyone!" Ai then stands up quickly, running to Shikamaru, the person that was far gets to be told first! Shikamaru was on his back, looking at the clouds. Ai ran to Shikamaru, almost tripping over a rock she didn't see. She lands up falling on Shikamaru, face-to-face.

"Shikamaru! We gotta go swimming! Come one it will be fun!" Ai grins, not noticing the position they were in. Ai just watches the blush on Shikamaru's face grow bigger and deeper. "Shikamaru? What's the matter?" Ai moves closer to his face, moving her other bangs out of her eyes to look into Shikamaru's eyes to see if he was catching a fever. She moves her eyes away and then checks his forehead…

"Nope… no fever… anyway… you can swim with us or just watch us… come on… its fun to even try fishing!" Ai gets up and offers her hands to help Shikamaru up. Shikamaru seem to think it over but he grabbed her hands and Ai pulls him up. Then she only lets go of one hand and runs down the mini cliff with Shikamaru right behind her.

"Oi Kiba! You wanna swim? Or keep fishing?"

"Fishing…" Kiba didn't look up, maybe because he was reeling in a fish.

"Great! You can teach Shikamaru!" Ai dumps Shikamaru with the fishing doggy boy and ran to Gaara, who was watching her run around with interest. "Gaara! Gaara! Let's go fishing!"

"Not today…"

"Then let's go swimming!"

"No thanks…"

"Aww! Gaara! You gotta have fun… you've been sitting there ever since we came!" Ai crosses her arms, not knowing that Gaara was pissed. Gaara grabs Ai and brings her deep into the forest. When they found a little spring, they stopped and sat down. Ai was confuse and wanted to ask Gaara something, but he looked like he was thinking so she let him be. She puts her foot in the still water, slowly making circles in the spring.

"Akira?" Ai looks at Gaara, a bit scared… was he lost in his mind again… in his dreams?

"Uhh… yes Kohaku?"

"What… was that thing… that Shikamaru gave you?" Ai puts her finger to her lips and thinks. What did Shikamaru give her again? It then struck her on the head like lighting.

"A flower!" Ai looked so happy that she smiles in glee.

"No… this…" Gaara leans next to Ai and press his lips to her, lingering for a few seconds before he pulled away from her. Ai was surprise, first Shikamaru, now Gaara… "What is that called?"

Ai had to search her mind of the answer… she remembers asking an older adult when she caught them in the park. A few seconds later, she remembers what they called it. "A kiss…"

"A kiss? Is it love?" Gaara's question surprises her even more.

"It's a sign of affection towards the ones you care about…" she replied, hoping she was right.

"Why you give it to Shikamaru?"

"Because he's my friend! I care for him, if I didn't, I wouldn't have been his friend." Ai crosses her arm, clearly not knowing what a kiss really means. "Plus he gave it first…"

"AI! COME ON! WE GOTTA CATCH DINNER!" Naruto's loud voice rang in the forest, birds flying in fright. Ai looks at Gaara then where Naruto's voice came from. Gaara, Naruto, Gaara, Naruto… "I'LL TEACH YOU HOW TO CATCH A FISH!" Ohh… he knew how to tempt her.

"Come Gaara-kun… lets go and fish! It will be fun…" Ai stood up and held her hand to Gaara, smiling warmly. Gaara takes her hand and they both heads back to camp, following the laughter of Naruto and the angry shouts of Kiba.

She called him 'Gaara-kun'… maybe she enjoys hanging out with him now.

--------------------------- --------------------------

"And the winner is… SASUKE!" Ai cries out happily, who knew he would be good in fishing? "He has caught 6 fishes!" everyone but Ai was sitting down near the camp, the fire burning brightly in the darkness. Around 16 fishes were being cooked over the fire.

Sasuke caught 6, Kiba caught 2, Shikamaru got 2, Ai caught 3, thanks to Naruto's help, Naruto caught 3 of his own and Gaara didn't join. Gaara just stood on the side, watching them.

"No fair! Redo!" Naruto cross his arms, frowning.

"Feh… Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered.

"Sorry Naruto-kun… it's getting dark… plus I'm tried…" Ai sighs, collapsing onto the ground. Naruto laughs and walks over to her and picks her up, making her rest on him, earning two secret death glares, one scoff and one whistle.

"Let's eat!" Kiba declares, pointing one arm in the air. The whole group looks at him, making him feel foolish for doing that.

"Tsk… you're acting like that weird kid in the green suit…" The wind then came quickly and it blew out the fire.

It was cold…

"AHHH!" both Naruto and Ai half moan half growl. They were getting grumpy. Sasuke then stands up and does some quick hand signs and the fire was sending warm heat to Ai again, making her calm down and relax more on Naruto. She was watching the fire dancing in the dark. She then sees the fish is done and she was about to make the sand bring it, but she saw Gaara move first and wrap sand around it and slowly bring it to her.

"Thanks Gaara-kun!" Ai takes a bite of the fish and this ends up birds flying away really quickly in fright!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-o.0-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ai… next time don't take a bite of some food that just came out of the fire…" Shikamaru and Sasuke were tending to the weeping girl.

"But… I was hungry." Ai protests, crossing her arms but had to uncross it because of the pain. This is how it went: Ai spit the food out, she throws the stick up by accident, it lands on her left arm and it couldn't come off until she cut herself with Naruto's kunai to get it off. Talk about rash thinking.

"Darn it!" Shikamaru cruses and then Sasuke question him what the matter was. "We need a special blue and red flower that grows on a wide green leafed plant that might be in the woods, but it may take some time to find it in the dark. To troublesome to find it now."

"To troublesome to look for it?" Ai looks sadly at Shikamaru, making him feel guilty. Stupid earth rotation.

"I'll look for it…" Sasuke muttered before grabbing Ai and dragging poor, confuse Ai along into the dark woods.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-o.0-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke POV:

"S-Sasuke… I'm worried…" Ai grabs the back of my shirt, from what I can feel. When she heard an owl, she throws herself onto my back, freaking out more and more.

"Calm down Ai, nothing is gonna hurt you while I'm around…" I try to reassure Ai, making her calm down a bit. She runs to my left and wrap her arm around mine, still freaking out, but not as much as before.

"Why are we here again?" Ai asked shyly, she sounded worried about something… wonder what…

"We are… looking for a plant that will help you heal…"

"But I'll heal some time! Naturally! I don't need any medicine!" I then grabbed her cheek and forced her to look at me. Her eyes were wide and she looked scared.

"Ai… people care for you… if you know it or not… you even have fans that might think we did something to you and might hunt us down and kill us…" I smoothly told her, making her once scared eyes hold confusion.

"Did something like what?" Oh god help me… that question is so innocent…

"Never mind…" I let go of her and walk into the dark, looking for that plant…

"Wait! You got my interest! What do you mean?" I then see Ai walking next to me, leaning close to me… fight the temptation…

"Never mind Ai… ask me in a few years…" she crosses her arms and made a small cry in pain when she remember why we were in the woods… she started pouting, making the puppy dog eyes at me… oh dear god… fight the temptation!

"Please tell me! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease tell me Sasuke! I wanna know!" Ai claps her hand together and starts begging… fight it… fight it… oh screw the temptation!

I grabbed Ai on her upper arms and pull her close, crushing my lips on hers, hearing a small squeak from the shorter girl. She wasn't doing anything but she was relaxing a bit… hey… she smells good… like strawberries and flowers… I didn't want to, but I pull away, hoping she won't hate me for what I have done.

She was blushing a nice color of pink, her eyes were open, watching me, asking for an answer.

"Sa… Sasuke? Why?" she quietly asked me, making me regret doing that.

"We… must hurry… I bet they are worrying about you…"

I walk a bit, while Ai follows me, quite as a mouse. When she then makes an 'oh' sound.

"You say 'hi' and 'bye' just like Shikamaru!! But why the hello so late?" Aw God please help me, she is too naïve to be out in the world.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hold it… this might sting…" Shikamaru pour some water mixed up with pieces of the flower onto Ai's arm.

"Owe…" Ai whimpers, flinching at the pain. When she was done, they warped her arm in bandages, giving her a look like she just came out of a fight. She then smiles weakly, thanking Shikamaru for helping her. She thanks Sasuke for helping her also, giving the ice prince a hug. She thought she heard a low growl, but thought it was an animal. She looked around, seeing a raccoon running away with a baby behind her.

"I'm gonna go to the hill… anyone wanna follow?" Ai asked the boys, who were grumbling about being tired.

"I will…" Naruto volunteer, raising his hand.

"Fure! Company!" Ai claps her hands and pulls Naruto with her, giggling along the way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.0-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Naruto-kun… have you ever been lonely?" Ai asked, leaning on Naruto while he was leaning on a tree, wrapping his arms around her, making her feel comfortable. Ai was leaning on Naruto's chest, her hair was on his left shoulder, her hands were under Naruto's and their fingers were laced together. They were moon-watching.

"Why Ai?"

"I wanna know how your child hood has been… mine sucked!" Ai finishes happily, making Naruto chuckle a bit.

"Yeah… I was lonely… rejected… never being accepted… until Iruka came and took care of me a bit… but he is strict…" Naruto told Ai sadly, holding Ai a bit tighter. Ai tighten their laced hands in reassurance.

"The thing I never found out is why no one wanted to play with me… it was a lonely time of my life… but something deep down told me to hold on… that'll will be better some day."

"Did you listen?" Ai asked, feeling sorry for her friend.

"Yeah… and it did come true…" Naruto's voice sounded a bit cheerful, making Ai really wonder.

"How?"

"You moved to Konoha… and you changed my life… for the first time… I had a friend to hang on to… to have fun and trust in… Ai… you changed it for the better of it…" Naruto hugged Ai, nuzzling her neck, both of them laughing.

"Aww… thanks Naruto-kun! You changed my life too! You're my first friend I've had!" Ai smiles, resting her head on Naruto's chest.

"But… I thought you had friends back home in Kumo…" Naruto voice was full of questions.

"No… I had a feeling that someone was forcing them to be nice to me… all they did was smile and walk away fast…"

"You have a lot of friends now! Don't think about that anymore. If you do, remember that people care for you over here in Konoha!"

"Thanks Naruto-kun… I'll never forget you guys… never…" Ai and Naruto stayed like that for a long time, listening to the annoying cricket sound, until Naruto wanted to ask Ai again the question that has been making him feel funny inside for a long time. He first looked around for Kiba, who he saw at the camp fire dancing with Akamaru. Naruto took a deep breath.

"Ai… do you like me? As in more of a friend?"

"Yeah…" a sluggish answer came from the girl in his arms.

"Well… I like you a lot Ai… as in more of a friend…" Naruto licked his lips again, thinking now or never. "Will you go out with me?"

"Ah-huh…" Ai moved in his arms, her head resting on his left arm.

"Really?" Naruto turns Ai's body around to find her already sleeping, finding out that Ai was sleep talking, Disappointment struck Naruto in his heart. She was sleeping… so he will never find out about Ai's feelings for him. Must be nothing… maybe… just friends or something else like that...

"Ai… come on… lets get you to your tent…" Naruto lifts her up to find out that she was light and easy to carry. He brought her to camp, putting her in their tent and pulling the sleeping bag to her chin. He gives her a quick kiss on her forehead when no one was looking and wishes her sweet dreams. He lies next to Ai, snuggling next to her.

"Sweet dreams Naruto-kun…" Ai sleepily told him, turning over in her sleep. Akamaru then trot in, licking her nose. "Mmm would you like to watch the telly mr. John?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-o.0-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sikomi here!! So what'cha think of the story? Was it okay? Did it suck?


	5. Breakfast

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_I don't know what came over me. _

_I got all lost in a fantasy, with you and me._

_My broken heart is gonna heal…_

_Can't believe that way I feel… it's just so weird._

_I'm caught up in your spell… I'm under your spell…_

_And there is just no way to tell how I'm gonna break free._

_Searching, gotta find an answer._

_Looking all the places we've been…_

_Dreaming… that we'll last forever…_

_I won't stop searching for you till we're together again…_

"That voice… so angelic… is it an angel?" Naruto mumble, turning in his sleep. He opens his right eye and feels around for his sleeping partner… who was gone.

"Ah! Oh! Morning Sasuke! Did you sleep well?" Ai's voice rang in Naruto's ears. She was up… explains why she was missing from her sleeping bag.

"Yes Ai… I slept well… what you cooking?" Sasuke wrapped his arms around Ai's waist, looking over her head and smelling the food. She had brought a pan and it was over a low but strong fire. There were white things with yellow in the middle, and some long brown thing that looked crunchy. She was using chopsticks to flip the brown thing.

"Some thing called bacon n' eggs… some kind family taught me!" Ai chirped happily, leaning into Sasuke's embrace.

"Smells great…" Sasuke nuzzle in Ai's hair, messing it up a bit. Naruto crawl out of the tent to find Ai in Sasuke's arms and she was smiling.

"Sasuke… let go of Ai!" Sasuke and Ai looks at Naruto who stood up quickly and stumble a bit. Unknown to Ai, Sasuke was smirking and held her closer.

"Why Naruto? I'm just watching her cook…" Sasuke rest his head on Ai's head, looking at Naruto who was ticked off. Ai however, didn't know what the matter was with Sasuke watching her cook. You could say she was clueless…

"You don't have to watch her like that!" Naruto told him, pointing a finger at them, Ai tilts her head a bit, moving Sasuke's own a bit also.

"But it's much better to watch over her head." Sasuke sneer, pulling Ai even closer. He was practically hugging her and holding her protectively.

"Lets ask Ai if she's okay with this…" Naruto suggested, they were both arguing… well… mostly him.

"Sure… Ai, are you uncomfortable like this?"

"Nuh-huh." Ai told them childishly, shaking her head 'no'.

"She's okay with it Naruto, now why don't you go back to sleep or wait around till she is done cooking…" Sasuke suggested, happy that Ai didn't mind.

"Go have fun Naruto-kun! I'll call you when it's ready." Ai told him happily, smiling a cheerful smile at him before looking back down to find the bacon slightly overcooked. "Oh! Please wake up Kiba, Shikamaru and Gaara-kun and tell them that breakfast is almost ready! Please Naruto-kun! Please do it quietly…" Ai begged, now that she was cooking and in this new position, she couldn't wake them up. Or even move for that matter…

"Sure…" Naruto headed back to the tents to find Gaara awake, sitting under a tree near Shikamaru's tent and he was staring at Sasuke and Ai. "Eh… Gaara… food is almost ready…" Gaara didn't answer so Naruto walked over to Shikamaru's tent and kicked it, grinning when said boy poked his head and the breeze played with his hair.

"What the heck you want at 7 in the morning?" Shikamaru growled, climbing out and then using his hand to somehow comb his messy hair.

"Ai said that breakfast is almost ready…" Naruto then walked over to Kiba's tent and did the same thing. "Oi doggy boy! Breakfast is ready!" Naruto ran away to hang somewhere when Kiba growled and Akamaru barked.

"That dobe… you told him to wake them quietly…" Sasuke muttered to Ai, hearing a small giggle.

"Yea… but that's what makes him Naruto! He's a very happy and energetic person in the morning!" Ai happily told the older boy, making him wonder…

"How you know?" Ai turns her head around and she blushed only very lightly.

"Sleep over! It was a lot of fun!" Ai chirped before putting the bacon and eggs on a plate and opens two more eggs.

Sasuke twitch. 'A sleepover at their age? What where her parents thinking?'

"Morning Ai-cha- Sasuke… why you holding her like that?" Kiba almost growled while Akamaru bared his sharp teeth to Sasuke. Akamaru was a smart dog. He knew what Ai meant to his master, and wasn't gonna make this spiky hair boy get her.

"It's fine Kiba! He's just watching me cook! Would you like to watch also? Sasuke been watching since he woke up… but I dunno what is so interesting!" Ai smiled and threw a bacon in the air for Akamaru. Akamaru jumped up and caught it, earning praises from the captive girl… well… from my point of view she was…

"Grr…" Kiba had a low sound coming from his throat and it didn't go unheard by a certain Uchiha. Sasuke, if possible, pulled Ai closer and even kissed the back of her head. Shikamaru appears behind Kiba, a bit shocked of the position Ai was in. Shikamaru even frown slightly.

"I'm hungrrrrrrry Ai… is it almost done?" Sasuke whine a little bit and then smirked at Kiba.

"It's donnne Sasuke, wait a bit so you don't burn your tongue." Ai then puts the now done eggs onto the waiting plate and wiggles out of Sasuke's arms and places the plate on a table. Shikamaru follows Ai and sits on the table, the closest to the food. Kiba even followed Ai like a puppy, snatching a bacon when she place a second plate on the table, then the eggs.

"Whose job was it to bring the plates again?"

"Me…" Gaara appear next to Ai, holding more plates. Ai happily thanks him and places all of them down. Kiba grabs the plate and put a lot of bacon on it, Akamaru on his lap drooling. Shikamaru takes half of what ever was left. Sasuke sat down and also Gaara, taking a nice amount of food.

"Naruto-kun! Food is ready!" Ai called out to him, but no answer. Ai scratched her head again and tried calling to him.

"Do you think he killed himself… the loser…" Sasuke asked and took a bite of the bacon. Ai turned around with a looked on worried on her face. Sure she knew Sasuke was joking but what would you think if suddenly your best friend left you?

"Please don't say that Sasuke! I'm… gonna go find him…" Ai left the group, heading for the little cliff. She heard something close to 'Ka… no jutsu!' and then a poof and smoke came from behind a tree. Ai quickly ran to the tree and crashed into a person.

"Naruto-kun!" Ai turned the blonde hair boy around to find the cutest sight she have ever seen.

Blue eyes that were shining as bright as the sun, and looked as big and deep as the ocean, looked bigger than usual. His bright golden locks were as messy as bedroom hair and were they were covering his eyes. His soft lips were in a small frown, like he was sad. He was wearing a shirt that was too big for him that it was hanging loosely on his right shoulders. One word sum this up in one word was:

Kawaii!

Ai was just staring… and staring… and staring… Kawaii-Naruto waved one hand in front of Ai's face, his eyes showing concern. "Ai… are you okay?"

"KAWAII!" Ai hugged Naruto, squeezing the life out of him. "Naruto-kun you are so kyoot!" Ai squealed, when she finally let go of her best friend, she was grinning like a cat that got cream. Naruto undid the jutsu and smiles at Ai.

"Heh heh… thanks Ai! That was my 'Kawaii no jutsu'! Wanna try?"

"Yeah! Oh wait… breakfast…" Ai clutch her stomach and a low growling sound escaped, an embarrass grin spread on her face. "Come'on Naruto! You might like the food I made!"

"Anything you make will taste good!" Ai grabs Naruto's hand and starts walking down the cliff, swinging their laced hands together.

"Why you say that?" Ai questions him, tilting her head to the side.

"Cuz' you're a great person!" Naruto smiles when he saw how Ai's face seem to light up a bit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ai… come here…" Gaara commanded the girl, she lets go of Naruto's hand and advance to Gaara. He motions her to sit on his lap and she obeyed.

"Why does Ai-chan have to sit on your lap? What the-? Asking is troublesome. Gaara, she can sit, you know." The boys started talking at the same time, glaring at Gaara who just glare back. Ai then wiggles a bit and sits in the middle of Gaara's legs.

"It's okay! It's alright guys! It's kinda silly! I've seen other little kids do this…" Ai tries to reassure the boys, making them calm down a bit till Gaara wrapped his arms around her protectively right over her stomach. Shikamaru scoffed, Sasuke cough, Kiba growl and Naruto almost choke on his bacon.

"Gaara… let Ai-chan go…" Kiba threaten.

"No…" Gaara tighten his grip.

"Guys… it's okay…" Ai sense a fight, what she didn't know was why and that it was brewing ever since they came to camp.

"But Ai-chaaaaaan!" Kiba protest.

"Stop or I'll… I'll… never talk to anyone ever again!" Ai frowns and cross her hands, that shut Kiba up, but he thought that Ai looked so cute when mad. Ai then tries to eat but had a difficult time, so Naruto stopped her and started feeding her, laughing when Ai took a bite. Naruto was feeding her for the rest of the breakfast, and the remainder of the day he had her to hang with, after asking Gaara a lot…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Okay… all you need to do is focus your chakra and…"

"Okay… Kawaii no jutsu!" Ai half shouted, half whisper. Where Ai was standing was a big blue eye, messy sun golden hair, lips in a sweet smile, white sun dressed Kawaii-Ai! Naruto made a low whistle and Ai blushed and spins in her dress.

"Naryuho, is this okies?" Ai asked cutely while putting her arms behind her back and laced them together. Naruto nodded and grin.

"That's great Ai! You look… cute like that…"

"You think? Naryuho is a great teacher!" Ai ran to Naruto and jumped into his arms and hugged him, laughing happily in a carefree way. Naruto then sweep her off her feet and spin around, making her laugh and squeal. "Put mie dowwnnnnn!" Ai wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and saw Naruto shake his head and pouted.

"I wanna show Shikamaru! Wanna see how they would react… hmm… I got an idea…" Naruto started whispering to Ai and a grin appears on both of their faces.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shikamaru was lying on his front and was on a higher cliff peacefully, watching the colorful flowers lightly bent in the breeze. He was poking one flower that was the color light red. He looked up to the clouds to find something that looked like a flower.

"I wonder… what happen to the flower that I gave Ai…" Shikamaru looked down to the other lower cliff to find Naruto picking a bunch of flowers then running back to the woods. Shikamaru return his attention to the flowers till he heard a voice.

"Shiiiiiiiiiikaaaaaaaa…" Shikamaru looks up to find a girl standing in the air, holding a bunch of flowers. "Shika… you pick my favorite flower from my little garden." the person gets off the air and walks slowly to Shikamaru, tilting her body to the side slightly.

"I just gave one to Ai…" Shikamaru was shocked. Who was this person? She had a white dress and her hair was braided but it was hard to see because the sun was blinding him. How she learned his name… wasn't it only one flower? Ah… his head hurts…

"But that was my favorite Shika…" then the person kneels and cupped Shikamaru's cheek, kissing his forehead. "But I will let that slide… I will be back…" Shikamaru took a glance at the face when she kissed him to find big blue eyes and a nice sweet smile.

"Shikamaru! Have you seen Ai-chan and Naruto?" Shikamaru looks at the woods where Kiba was calling from then back to the girl. She stands up and looks at the forest and walks away to the edge of the cliff, took one last look at Shikamaru and jumped.

"Suicide!" Kiba shouted, pointing to the cliff where the girl was before. "Shikamaru! What happen?!" Kiba ran to the edge of the cliff and looked around, finding nothing.

"It… she… ahh… how troublesome…" Shikamaru mutter, looking with Kiba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Somewhere in the woods, Naruto and Ai were laughing till they were gasping and panting for breath.

"Did you see the look on Chika's face Naryuho? It was priceless!" Ai calm down and wipes a tear from her face.

"Heh heh… I wish! Ai… we do have to pack up now… we gonna leave soon…" Naruto sigh, putting his arm around Ai's neck, steering her back to camp.

"Why Naryuho… I wanna hang more!" Ai pouted, crossing her arms, hearing a laugh from her friend. Her friend's laugh made her smile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Thanks for cleaning the stuff Sasuke!" Ai bows to Sasuke, while he nodded back.

"Ai… we must leave…"

"Yes Gaara … bye Naruto-kun, Shikamaru, Kiba and Sasuke!" Ai playfully called Naruto and hugged him bye, hugged Kiba, shake Shikamaru's hand, and bowed again to Sasuke.

Ai and Gaara did some hand signs together and some sand appeared right near their knee and Ai happily jumped on and Gaara climb on. Ai waved 'bye' again and Gaara nodded.

"See ya around! Can't wait till we do this again!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I-it hurts!" Ai wined.

"Of course…" Gaara grumbled.

"S-stop!" Ai pled.

"No…" Gaara told her sternly.

"B-but." Ai started, but was cut off by Gaara.

"Look Ai… it's harder to take off your-" Gaara stated but was cut off by Ai's whining.

"But I can do that myself!" Ai whine and Gaara growled. Ai kept quite, when Gaara growls, it scared her.

"Ai… you keep still while I do this…" Ai shook her head. "That's an order…" Ai sighed and obeyed, keeping still while Gaara undid her bandages. She whimpered when Gaara touched the scar that was from last night. Gaara then pulled Ai closer and pulled her shirt up, right under her chest, showing a scar that looked like a heart. Gaara touched it and Ai flinch, whimpering a bit louder.

"Where you get this…" Gaara almost growled, tracing the scar.

"I…" Ai hesitate, she whimpered even more when Gaara grabbed her wrist and pin her to the bed, his eyes were growling at her, demanding her to tell.

"Tell me!" Gaara growled, his eyes then soften when he saw that he was scaring Ai.

"I… was… born with it… I don't remember getting it!" Ai muttered, looking away from Gaara.

"Try and remember… please…" Ai didn't know how. She was staring at Gaara, hoping he would give a clue how. When all she saw was a pleading stare, she closed her eyes, trying to find a lost memory that Gaara wants her to find.

'_Concentrate_...' Ai saw some blazing fire with a person kneeling in front of her, frowning sadly, holding a bloody knife that looked like it was dipped in blood. Her blood. Ai's own blood. Ai felt a pang of pain on her stomach. When she took a peek, she saw part of a heart shape wound, blood drizzling down her stomach. 'I'm not finish yet…' the person whispers, a sickening smile appear on his face.

"AHH!" Ai gasped, her eyes snapped open, it was a frightening experience, seeing your own blood on someone's blade. She withdrawn her arms and wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck, pulling him down unto her. She then flipped over and Gaara was under her. She whimpers and hides her head in the nape of Gaara's neck.

"K-Kohaku! It was so scary…" Ai whined into his neck, her breathing was getting harder.

"Akira, it's alright…" Gaara wrapped his arms around her in a protective matter, nuzzling into her messy hair.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ai! You gonna stay over?" Ai looked at Gaara who face didn't give an answer. They were sitting on the bed, and Ai was still scared so they didn't talk much.

"No Temari! I'm gonna head home now!" Ai shouted to the door, hoping her voice will reach the downstairs kitchen.

"Okay! Stay safe!"

"I will!" Ai faced Gaara and smiled. "Gaara, thanks for taking care of me." Gaara looked away, making Ai frown. She reached over and kissed him lightly on the cheek before getting her bag and heading for the door. "Bye Gaara-kun… see you at school…" and Ai left, leaving a sad Gaara.

'She won't remember in time…" he sadly muttered, but Shukaku heard him.

'Don't worry… she will if…" Shukaku scratched his head. 'If it was really true love in the past…' he muttered, making a sick face afterwards. The mighty Shukaku doesn't talk sappy!


	6. Lack of sleep

Sikomi: Ne... sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own Ai, Akira, Kohaku and my mind which made up this story, me, Jase and Ariross.

* * *

"Ai… Ai… AI!" Ai fell off her seat, right into the ground. The whole class erupted in laughter while Ai was rubbing her head from where she hit her head. Ai starts to chuckle with the class while Iruka sighed. Naruto helped her up, and they both swear they heard an 'hmph'. Naruto started worrying over Ai while she tried waving him off.

"Ai… you can't just be falling asleep while I'm teaching something… see me after class…" Iruka sighed, turning his attention back to the class, telling them to settle. Ai sat back on her chair, looking at the board in front of class, her hand flicked Naruto lightly on his head. Naruto grumbled, Ai turned her head, smiling.

"Naruto-kun… I'm fine… no worries…"Ai whispers, looking back at her scroll again, her head instantly hitting the table again, her eyes slowly closing again. Her left side was then shaken roughly, causing her to wake up.

"Chika chika boom boom!" Ai suddenly said standing up, she then fell back into her seat, falling unto Naruto's lap. The whole class started laughing again, while some made the wolf whisper and cat calls.

"Ai?" Naruto picked her up, slightly shaking her.

"I would gladly be your…" Ai whispered, her arms wrapping around his waist. Naruto gulped, maybe she heard what he asked at the camping trip. "Best friend in the wholllllle wiiiiiiiiide world…" Ai muttered, falling asleep.

"Naruto… would you please take Ai to the nurse?" Iruka sighed, nodding at Naruto. "She seems really out of it today…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"She's just stressing from lack of sleep, she will be back after a good rest…" the nurse told the blonde child in a bored tone. Naruto was sitting next to the bed, fidgeting, watching Ai who was sleeping peacefully on the bed.

"She will be fine?" Naruto asked in haste. The nurse looked at him again, sighing.

"Yes Naruto… don't worry… you should go to class." Naruto shook his head, looking at Ai again with worried eyes. "Then go get a pass to stay here and watch over her…" the nurse waved her hand, telling him to do either one. Naruto stood up, looking down at Ai one last time before dashing into the hall.

"Naruto-kun… I'm sorry…" Ai mumbled in her sleep, a dark looked crossed on her face before returning into a face full of fear.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Gotta get a pass… gotta get a pass…" Naruto repeated again and again, passing by Gaara. Time seemed to slow down when Naruto passed by. Naruto glance at him and found Gaara looking at him with worried eyes. Naruto didn't stop but his eyes never left Gaara, even when Gaara didn't look back, heading to the direction that Naruto just came from.

Naruto stopped, turning his head to look at Gaara who was still walking. Naruto then continue running. 'Wonder if he's gonna check Ai…' Naruto thought, thinking of Gaara watching Ai. 'Duh… they're friends…'

* * *

"_Kohaku! Let's climb a tree!_" a little Akira jumped up and down, holding onto the little boy hands. Kohaku looked at his friend, who acted like a bundle of joy when it is only them around, never around the cruel town folks.

"No… not today…" Kohaku sighed, looking at Akira who was still bouncing up and down.

"Come on silly head…" Akira giggled, slightly pouting.

"Don't call me silly…" Kohaku looked at Akira with a serious face. Akira went into full pouting mode. Kohaku can't stand it, she looked so cute!

"Then climb with me!" Akira exclaim, hugging Kohaku. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease??"

"Okay! Let's try!" Kohaku jumped up the tree, climbing in a swift like manner. When he was on the first branch, which was fifteen feet off the ground, he held out his hand to help Akira out. Akira was fumbling a bit, having a hard time to make her unusual sharp nails sink into the hard bark.

"Akira! You need help?" Kohaku teased a bit, but looking at her in a concern manner. Akira looked and growled playfully.

"Nope! I can do…" Akira tried to use both hands to grab Kohaku's hand, but she missed. In slow motion, Kohaku saw Akira falling, face full of fear as she turned to look at the ground. "KOHAKU!" Akira squealed, closing her eyes while she made her arms look like an 'x' over her chest, trying to prepare herself for the pain.

"AKIRA!"

Few moments later

Kohaku could never forget the blood around Akira, her face filled with intense pain, her right arm was bleeding and showed no sign of stopping. He had to carry her to his house, forcing someone to help her. While she was resting on a guest bed, Kohaku was watching over her.

"She will be fine Kohaku… no worries…" the mother patted his head. When he nodded his head, she kissed him lightly on the back of his head, leaving him alone with his wounded best friend.

"Akira… if it would… in any way… make you feel better… you can call me silly head…" Kohaku head fell, feeling responsible for her suffering. He felt a hand on his head and made his eyes look up to find Akira smiling.

"Silly head…" Akira coughed, her hand slipped off his head, falling limply back to her side. "Silly head…" she whispered, giggling, flinching when she felt pain. She whimpered and rubbed her stomach.

"Akira! Don't move! You didn't ruin your body but you're seriously injured!" Kohaku sighed as Akira just lie there, frowning. Ten seconds later her face dropped and she looked totally BORED.

"Then what am I gonna do? I'm totally bored with a capital 'b'." Akira whined, looking at her best friend.

"You can promise me that you won't try and get hurt again…"

"No… I still want to climb…" Kohaku pulled her blanket till it was resting on her nose. He gave her a shot, trying to ignore Akira when she flinch and squeak.

"When you healed… you're going to be on my back while I climb up…" Kohaku started humming, knowing that the medicine will take affect soon, very soon. Akira's eyes were slowly closing, but she was trying her best not to give in to the darkness. It was hard… only a few more seconds…

"But… okay…" Akira fell asleep, her eyelids finally giving in.

"Akira… get well soon, ne? You're staying here… my mother said it's alright…" Kohaku whispered softly into her ear.

"Hmmm…" Akira mumbled, smiling in her sleep. Kohaku smiled.

"You smile no matter what…"

* * *

'Why? Why did you want to climb that tree?' Gaara thought angrily, looking at Ai who was sleeping peacefully, a small smile present on her lips. The nurse was gone, a sign was on her desk, reading 'gone for now, back, whatever…', this made Gaara frown, she should be tending to Ai's needs. 

'After a while, you started climbing again, not telling me. God Akira… what's the matter with you?' Gaara clutch his head, memories flooding his head.

* * *

"Akira?" Kohaku and Akira were lying side to side on the ground, surrounded by a hold bunch of daisies. Akira made a flower headband for Kohaku and she was wearing a matching one. 

"Yea Kohaku?" Akira whispered, glancing to her right, looking into Kohaku's eyes.

"Why?" He whispered, looking at the clouds which were holding a tint of grey in them.

"Why what?" Akira asked, turning her head completely, confused. "If it's about the toilet thing in Uchiha-san's house, that was totally not my doing!" Akira burst, confessing something that was totally un-known to Kohaku.

"Huh?" Kohaku had 'confuse' and 'lost' written all over his face. Akira understood her mistake and started panicking.

"Nothing…"

"Well… Akira… why do you always smile?"

"You mean like this?" Akira smiled a cute smile, making Kohaku blush, shaking his head.

"Well… close. I know you're making it up…" Akira smile was wiped off her face and she looked back into the sky.

"How… did you know?" Akira asked, her eyes never leaving the sky. Kohaku thought that she looked like she was daydreaming in a cute way.

"Com'on Akira, we are the same…" Kohaku wanted an answer, and by all the power of the raging sea, he was going to get an answer!

"Well…" Akira started, looking at Kohaku with sad eyes.

* * *

'To hide the pain and try to make others happy…' Gaara groaned. 

"Gaara-kun…" Gaara looked up from his palm and saw Ai eyes half close, her smile was still present. Gaara head hurt again, clutching it tighter now. "Gaara-kun okay?" Ai asked, her voice sounding different. More childlike. Gaara looked up, seeing Akira hold a flower. Then it turned to a worried Ai, sitting up.

"Akira… we need to talk… now…" Gaara demanded, bringing his chair closer to the bed.

"I'm… not doing well…" Ai sighed, looking out the window. When Gaara was looking at her, it reminded him of that time, that memory.

"Please Akira…" he whispered. Gaara didn't want to sound weak, but he really needed to talk.

"Okay… what's on your mind?" Ai asked, sitting up, her back on her pillow, her head resting on the head board.

"Why did you leave class early?" Gaara asked, removing his hand from his head, letting it rest on his lap. He took Ai's hand, holding it gently in his, softly stroking it.

"I dunno… I guess because I've been getting nightmares…" Ai whispered, her face looking troubled.

"Bout what exactly?" Gaara asked, trying to find out something was hard.

"I… don't want to say…" Ai finished, not looking at Gaara. Gaara growled.

"Ai… look at me…" Ai shook her head in a child-like way. Gaara used his right hand and lifted Ai's face with her chin. "Tell me." an order, he wasn't asking, he was ordering.

"I'm seeing things that I don't think happen… but they seem so real…" Ai looked at Gaara, at his eyes, telling his eyes something. Something deep down was scaring her. Gaara couldn't help it, he lean over to kiss Ai softly on her lips and at the same time, Naruto opened the door, eyeing the two, dropping the bag of snacks he bought for himself and Ai.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sikomi: Ahh… such a short chapter. More memories/flashbacks… what you thinking of? School not in my favor so might take a while to update!

Take carez!

Sikomi out!


	7. What am I to you?

Sikomi: Hey, this was sitting in the laptop for a long time, so I'm saying sorry that it was almost a year or something since I updated, because High School is so difficult. Not gonna give out my life story!

Enjoy... I hope...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- o.O -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Azure colored eyes widen. Naruto stood there and watched as Gaara… that… teme fiend steal Ai's lips in a tender first kiss (from what he knew). Watched as Ai's eyes slide shut, the most beautiful of blushes crossing her cheeks. Watched as she slowly started returning Gaara's kiss. They were both slow, inexperienced, hesitant, and nervous.

From the moment their eyes first met outside near the swings, Ai became his. Naruto's property. It didn't matter if Ai didn't know that, for she would learn in time. But what did matter was that Gaara, that vile, isolated youkai, had the nerve to suddenly wrap his arms around Ai's waist and coax her more and more into the kiss. Now Gaara was no longer feeling nervous, started to nibble on Ai's lips, which made Ai whimper, begging for something she didn't know.

Naruto's fists were clenched, slowly turning white from the pain. Ai was his best friend, the only person who was a girl that made him feel like he was welcomed into the world. The only girl that hangs out with him around school and on weekends. Accepted him. Made him feel like living in this world. The apple of his eye. The milk of his cereal. The soup in his ramen!

Naruto was shaking with fury. How dare he. Naruto ran out of the nurse's room, cursing under his breath. Gaara will never win. Ai will be his.

Ai broke away from Gaara, slowly opening her eyes, giving her a daze look. Blue eyes widen in realization, what she have done was slowly crawling into her mind. Ai scrambled backwards on the bed, her blush turning close to the color of a ripe tomato, crashing into the wall behind her.

"Gaara-kun! Why did you do that?" Ai stuttered, looking down onto the bed, wrapping her arms around her legs. Her eyes widen when she felt the bed moving and saw Gaara crawling to her, a sad but mad expression on his face.

"Akira… you will remember… even if it kills me…" Gaara murmur, his hands slam onto the wall on either side of Ai's head, startling her in the process. "Even… if it… kills me…" Gaara made every word sound icy and cold.

"Even if it kills you?" Ai whispers, lost in thought. They stayed like that until Ai head clicked. "What would you gain by making me remember? Aren't I just some past friend that hanged with you? Why is making me remember so important to you? What am I to you?" Ai whispers softly, using her hand to brush away hair from Gaara's face.

"My…" Gaara's words got caught in his throat. '_Darn it! Even in the past I could never say… those three little words that make her smile and blush beautifully… darn it!_' Gaara just stood silent, worrying Ai.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey Kohaku? What are they doing?" Akira pointed to a ninja who was on his knees, proposing to his girlfriend near the only park bench. Kohaku and Akira were walking at the park at night, holding hands. It was Kohaku's idea, Akira doesn't feel safe while walking in wide spaces, so if he holds her hand she knows he's around to protect her.

"I think he's giving her a ring." Kohaku saw the girls eyes swell up in tears, gasping and smiling like no tomorrow. "But I don't see why she is starting to cry."

Akira squeezed their hand, thinking about what was so important. The girl, which they knew was Kiri, was now hugging her boyfriend, sniffing 'yes', then they kissed. They then hold hands and walked away, both smiling at each other, the ring shining brightly in the moon light.

"What was that?" Akira asked in a timid voice, looking around for anyone who looked suspicious.

"What was what?" Kohaku looked around, being alert, thinking she saw something.

"That thing they did with their mouth. It made her smile." Akira smiled when her senses told her that no one was near by but the couple.

"I think that's called CPR." Kohaku watched them walk away; leading them to sit on the beach the couple was recently sitting on.

Akira then looked at Kohaku and their hand. Just staring for a long time while Kohaku was wondering what was so special about a ring. Then it hit him! Something his mom told him long ago, what that gesture meant. They were getting married. Kiri was that ninja's special someone so he asked her to be his forever.

"Are you also gonna give me a ring?" Akira asked Kohaku, which caught him off guard. She squeezed their hand. "They looked like best friends." Akira smiled, misunderstanding the whole thing.

Unlike Akira, Kohaku knew what that ring meant, which made the little boy blush. He looked at his free right hand, which he wore his favorite ring on.

Kohaku never told Akira, but he liked her, and did want her to be his special person. He let go of Akira's hand, feeling her then clinging on to his shirt, while he slipped his favorite panda bear ring off his ring finger. He then made Akira stay still on the bench while he stood in front of her, blushing.

If you looked at them from afar, you would see a small boy standing in front of his best girl bud, holding something fragile in his hand, while the little girl is sitting on the bench, her feet sticking out because she was so small, clinging onto her shirt.

"They became special best friends. Kiri was that ninjas special somebody. Akira?" Akira then made a small 'mm' sound, showing that she was listening. "Would you like to be my…" Kohaku couldn't say it. It was stuck in his throat.

"Your?" Akira asked, tilting her head.

Kohaku couldn't finish it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Gaara-kun… what am I to you?" Ai asked again, her heart picking up the tension in the room, her ears picking up light breathing coming from Gaara, which his pace was quickly getting faster. What she didn't hear was the door opening and light steps.

"My…" Gaara tried again, but failed.

"Your?" Ai pressured on, hoping to get an answer from him.

"My special someone…"Ai blushed again while glancing to the side, while Gaara glared at the person with all the hate in his being.

"Special someone?" Ai asked, taking in the sight at the mystery person. She didn't know him. Heck! She was thinking that he was older than her by two years or something!

"Hello Ai… I'm Hyuuga Neji." Neji smirked at Ai who was blushing heavily, which to Gaara and Neji, looked like a blushing Angel. "Redhead… released my girlfriend." Neji directed this to Gaara, who was really angry now, who was pinning a really confuse blonde to the wall.

"Nani? Chotto mate!" Ai almost shouted, pointing at herself and Neji. "What do you mean girlfriend?"

"Ai, Ai, Ai." Neji shook his head like he was disappointed at a child, crossing Ai a bit. Sure she acted like a child before, but it doesn't mean that people have to treat her like that! What she didn't expect was Neji to make her feel like some angel with his next sentence.

"Ever since I saw you smile and wave to me, it was destiny, no, fate to meet you! You're a beautiful child of the gods, blessed with beautiful eyes filled with mystery and as stunning as the deep ocean. Your hair is as bright as the sun. Your beautiful and attractive color skin of sweet peaches. Your exquisite, lovely, charming, and magnificent smile that would make anybody stop and take a second glance at you!" Neji was going full out, smirking at the sigh of another magnificent blush crawling on her face.

"I'm sorry?" Ai questioned, really confused. She waves to almost everyone on campus, mostly smiling. Now she was wondering if her body greetings was dangerous and if others feel the same way. She did not need this. She have never been in a relationship and even though she is not a love scientist but she was betting that starting one in Gaara's arms would be a baaaad time.

"Neji is it? Ai is taken and doesn't need you to come and claim her hand which is already claimed." Gaara growled, wrapping an arm around Ai protectively, lovingly, pleasantly.

"Nani?" Ai asked again, completely confused now. Even the word 'friends' was a complete mystery to Ai right now.

"Hontoni? No worries Ai. When I want something, I will get it…" Neji voiced lowed, his eyes locking onto Ai's, a hint of possessiveness in his voice.

"And when I claim something, it's mine…" Gaara voice was slowly changing. Changing into the voice of a deadly and dangerous creature, Ai was thinking maybe… a… monster. He wasn't talking, he was growling. And his eyes had narrowed into a look of absolute hatred and death.

Possessiveness, anger, fury, annoyance, and a mix of any type of emotion of the sort radiated between the two boys.

When all three of them heard a noise of the door opening again, Gaara slid off the bed, eyes still locked in place with the Hyuuga, while Ai was still froze in her spot, pressed against the wall.

"Ah! Are you two boys' friends of Ai? Well, visiting time is over so head to class…" Hyuga smiled at the nurse and Ai swore she swooned. Gaara just nodded and the nurse blushed. When it was just the nurse and Ai, the nurse walked to Ai, feeling her forehead.

"Are you okay dear? You seem a bit out of it today…" Ai collapse. She needed rest, and she needed it now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Words from the writer:

Nani- what

Chotto mate- 'wait' or 'wait a minute!'

Hontoni- really?

Note from the writer:

Ahhh… poor Naruto… hope he will still talk to Ai. Gaara however, is going to die trying people! THAT'S RIGHT! DIE TRYING! Will he succeed?

(LMAO) Who likes this Neji? Till next time people!

Fushigi Youkai out!


	8. Plans

Sikomi: Oooooooops. Has it really been 3 years since I've updated?

Well, hopefully my stories won't be so random, so Mary-sue [even though it majorly is], and so childish. I will have to use my imagination to sound how I used to sound like. I hope my stories will be more understandable, able to extend my vocab… and hopefully I'll remember how this story is supposed to end!

I moved 2 years ago and I left my plotline books behind! Ohh the horror! It murders me thinking about how naïve I was to leave it behind! D:

Onwards!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- o.O -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Morning Naruto-kun!" the blonde hair ninja looks up to see his best friend smiling at him. Not wanting to cause her alarm, he manages to give her a weak smile back. Ai's grin grew bigger before she tried to slide into her seat. "Morning Sasuke." Sasuke nods at Ai when she bowed.

"Morning Ai." Sasuke returns the greeting, glancing over her shoulder. "Where is Gaara?"

"I don't know. He didn't pick me up this morning." Glancing behind her, she spots Hinata who waves timidly at her. Waving energetically back at her, she also waves at Kiba and Shikamaru who waves sluggishly.

"You seem better…" Naruto mutters rather darkly, watching Ai with the corners of his eyes.

"Yes, the nurse told me that you carried me! Thank you." Ai smile easily came back again but Naruto just focused on the board ahead of him, sighing.

Before Ai could ask Naruto what was the matter, Gaara appeared right behind the boy, looking much ticked off. Before Ai could now ask Gaara what was wrong, Iruka-sensei just walked in the door. The whole class went through the morning ritual before sitting down again.

"Now class, graduation is a few weeks away, four to be exact." The whole class starts groaning, ticking off Iruka. "Now now I know you can't wait, but you have the big test to go through in order to graduate, you must not fail this."

"Morning Gaara-kun." Ai whispers to the red-hair boy who continued to glare at the front. Gaara's eyes flicked to Ai's, sending a chill down her spine. Ai frowns, mentally telling Gaara off for scaring her. "What happened?"

"The annoying sempai from yesterday was outside asking random girls about which class you were in." Gaara managed to hiss out of annoyance, using his thumb and forefinger to massage his temple.

"And what? It's not like-" Ai started before the front door slid opened and a student passed a note to Iruka. The student bows and silently closes the door behind him while Iruka quickly scanned the paper. Ai held her breath, praying to the Gods it wasn't for her.

"Shikamaru, you're needed in the office." Iruka stated plainly. Shikamaru heaves a huge sigh before getting up to leave. Ai sighs, thanking whoever was up there that was giving her an easy time today. "Ai you're also needed."

Silently cursing at the Gods now, Ai stood up and caught up with Shikamaru. Returning Shikamaru's nod, they continued leaving the class.

"Don't take too long." Hearing their replies of 'Yes' and 'Feh', Iruka continues lecturing the class. As soon as Shikamaru and Ai took a step outside, they both spotted Neji. Seeing the smiling growing on his face, Ai understood why Gaara was ticked.

"What are you doing out of class?" Shikamaru asks Neji politely, instantly getting annoyed when Neji just waves his hand.

"Doesn't the office need you? And Ai why don't you stay? I bet he can do the work they've assigned for you." Neji suggested, but by his tone you could tell he wasn't just giving an opinion, he was slyly ordering them in an influencing way.

"Shika go ahead, I got to deal with this guy." Ai lightly pushes Shikamaru's back, edging him to go. The Nara boy took one last look over his shoulder before heading on to the office. Once Ai knew he was out of ear shot, she faces the older student, eyeing him. "Yes?"

"Ai, Ai, Ai, that's not how you address your sempai." Neji clucks his tongue before continuing. "Have you considered my offer?" Neji's ivory eyes stared at Ai's bight sky blue eyes.

"Yes I have sempai." Ai said after taking his words in. Leaning against the wall, Ai started taking a deep breath. She always gets butterflies whenever she was talking to an older person. When she saw his brows lift up in anticipation, Ai smiled sweetly. "I will have to say no sempai."

To her surprise, Neji started to smirk. "I'll let you think some more. Remember what I said before little Ai." Neji turns around, and started to stroll the opposite way Shikamaru walked. "It's destiny." Chuckling, Neji was quite a bit away before Ai let her breath out.

"Hey Ai." The blonde girl looks to find Shikamaru coming back to her so quickly. "That note was a fake-" Shikamaru started, but the school bell rang for break and kids began to pour out of the class. Seeing Choji come out with the rest of the class, Shikamaru waves 'bye' to Ai before catching up with his best friend.

"Ai?" Naruto calls out, giving her a lop-sided smile when she grinned. When he finally caught up with her, he looks disturbed when Ai grabbed his hand, leading the way to the roof top.

Opening the door leading to the outside, Ai lets go a breath of relief. Letting go of their linked hands to run to the edge, she looks down to spot her friends spread across the yard. Ai had a soft smile when she saw Hinata petting a stray cat that strolled up to her. The stray cat started rubbing against Hinata, Ai heard her gentle laughter and couldn't help grinning.

After a while Naruto joins her, slouching over the railing, naming the people he knew. When silent was becoming comfortable, Naruto broke it accidentally by sighing.

"Naruto-kun, why do you seem to be down today?" Ai quietly asks, glancing at her best friend. When she was answered with silence, she waited patiently for his answer, which definitely will come soon.

"Can you come to my house tonight? Suppose to be a new moon." Naruto explains, knowing his best friend will come when asked.

"There's a new moon tonight? Of course I will come!" Naruto looks at Ai to find her smiling so bright; he couldn't help smiling back at her.

"Okay! Be there at eight. Bring something to eat okay?" Naruto couldn't help but get excited now, Ai's mood is contagious. Naruto then couldn't help but heave a big sigh for the deed he was going to commit tonight.

Worried all over again, Ai was going to ask what was the matter again, but just then the bell rang to get to class. Glancing at each other, they share a small smile before Ai grabbed his hand to lead him back to the classroom.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- o.O -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey Gaara, I'm going Naruto's house tonight! We gonna watch the new moon." Ai announces to Gaara while shopping for food. Ai looks at the bread made today and she frowns a bit, knowing Gaara is thinking really hard about it. When Ai looked at him with the corner of her eyes, she is shocked to see him staring blanking at her.

"There's a new moon?" Gaara questions, seeming to be lost in thought. When he heard her reply of 'a-huh', a hint of a smile appeared on his lips. Waiting patiently for an answer, Ai's attention was capture by a butterfly whose wings were dyed with the color of bright elfin green. It was the color of Gaara's eyes when he is pleased. "Just be careful." Gaara finally answered when they were checking out the food.

Ai eyes widen when she processed that Gaara said 'yes'. Grinning, she kisses Gaara on the cheek, hearing an 'aww' from the cashier. Holding hands, they leave the store while Gaara carried the groceries. When Ai stole a peek at Gaara, she noticed that his eyes were as bright as the butterfly's wings, if not, even brighter. She couldn't contain her smile, not knowing the evil that was silently planning out the night for her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- o.O -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sikomi: Woooooooow! It took two days to make this. I'm sort of satisfied with what I've created. I'm creating a new ending. :/

I know, it sucks, but I still don't have my book. So I'll improvise, hopefully it'll turn out good.

I'm out, night! Till next time! :3


	9. Hiking

Sikomi: Short and sweet now okay?

No Flames. Waste of my time, waste of yours. Hmm? Got it?

No ownage to anything but the obvious fake characters.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- o.O -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Naruto-kun! I'm here!" Ai shouts outside his house, having a hard time knocking on his door. She was holding a big pot of curry and couldn't juggle the pot and open the door at the same time.

When she was greeted with silence, she tries calling out again. "I brought curry!" Ai tries to tempt Naruto's taste buds; straining to hear any sound coming from the apartment. She heard a lot of loud noise and repeating thuds. "Naruto-kun?"

"Ai?" Naruto shouts back, surprised. After a couple seconds the door swung open and Ai was greeted with a purple hair Naruto. "Hey! Come in!" When Naruto saw Ai eyeing his hair, he tries to fix it by pushing it back, and was greeted by purple goop. "Aww sick!"

"Is that jelly?" Ai tries to dodge plants as she entered Naruto's apartment, while still eyeing the goop. Glancing at the tiny but neat kitchen, she spots a dozen jelly sandwiches ready to be wrapped.

"Yeah it's jelly. I'm also trying to fry fish but I couldn't find my cookbook in my room." Naruto takes a whiff of his kitchen and freaks out. He left his fish cooking, thinking he turned off the stove.

"Oh no! No! NO!" Naruto yelps when he eyes his favorite plant that was placed next to the stove, caught on fire. Running forward, Naruto turns off the stove and slams the pan into the sink. Ai soaked a towel and started squeezing water on the dying plant.

After the fish was unstuck, the plant was out, and the stove off, Naruto and Ai took in the damage.

"Well at least the plant is still intact."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- o.O -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Let's go to the Hokage Mountain!" Naruto shook his head at Ai, before starting to head into the forest on a small beaten pathway that has been hardly used for years. "Okay then where?"

"I know a cool place that used to be a hotel. It's been abandon and is broken down, but it has a pretty cool skyway that has a good view of the moon when it passes." When Ai made a noise like a small gasp, Naruto continued. "And when I mean skyway, I mean half the roof is gone." Naruto's foxy grin flashed at Ai, causing her to giggle.

"As long as we don't get hurt it will be awesome." Ai struggles a bit with the picnic basket she was lugging about with her. Naruto was already backpacking a huge bag and they couldn't help each other except for the occasional rouge branch that was in their way.

"We will be alone, so we won't have to worry about being jumped." Naruto pants a little while he adjusts his bag, looking up into the twilight.

"Awesome. I've been kind of jumpy lately." Ai nervously admits, her voice trembling, going a note higher. "Bad nightmares. Confusingly, it is mostly about a fiery room on a night of a new moon."

"Huh." Naruto exclaims, looking back at Ai. "So you're not freaked out coming out tonight?" Naruto innocently inquires, checking Ai's expression. Breathing a sigh of relief when Ai shook her head, Naruto grinned. "Well, we are almost there."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- o.O -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh Naruto-kun this is sick!" Ai exclaims happily as she runs upstairs, while Naruto dumps the huge bag behind her on the first story. Moon light washes milky blue over the abandon hotel, giving it a spiritual feeling.

Watching Ai explore the first room she ran into, Naruto quickly tries to make clones of him to keep the area clear. Cursing when his only clone barely survived a minute, he throws paper, successfully creating paper clones. "Good thing I overheard the Hokage's assistance practice his chants." Naruto beams at his clone, who gave him the thumbs up sign before he ran into the darkness.

"Naruto-kun I found the best room!" the blonde heard his equally blonde friend call out to him from a distance. Grunting as he lifted the bag up again, Naruto starts jogging upstairs to find his crush.

When he finally found her on the top, in room 206, Naruto easily found out why she thought it was the best room. With most of the roof gone, just one-forth still hanging on, it was partially overshadowed by a wide leaf tree with a huge branch that has burst through the wall and was occupying one side of the room. It was an ideal hangout for teens.

"Awesome. Now we just wait."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- o.O -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sikomi: Ahh, moon gazing. :)

xD

Laters


	10. Nightmares

Sikomi: Ai adai* this hurts me to write all this when I should be learning a new language! I'm such a procrastinator. :3

New moons are magical. You can still see the moon if you gaze at it enough.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- o.O -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Surrounding the small little fire Naruto had started with dry leaves and twigs from the tree, Ai and Naruto quietly stared at each other while eating their sandwiches. Ai took a sip from a drink Naruto swore he received from his neighbor, justifying that his neighbor didn't need so many.

It tasted bad at first, even smelt funny, but after a while it didn't seem so bad. It even made her a bit giddy. Her vision seemed to fuzz and her smile came and went like the wind.

Naruto head seem to sway just a fraction of an inch. He seemed a bit distraught but he sometimes smiled sadly to himself. Ai understood they were drinking sake or some sort and didn't seem to mind the more she drank.

"Everything seems to be different at night. Don't you think so Naruto-kun?" Ai softly asked; a bit worried about breaking the sweet silence.

"Mhm." Naruto bobs his head, enjoying happily the sandwich he has created. As the silence slowly settled again, Naruto smiles secretly, pulling out a kunai.

Overhead the almost covered moon was still giving off some light, creating a moon-lit glow that mixed in with the dancing flames.

"Almost like a fairy-tale." Ai blurted out without thinking about it. Her eyes drooping, she was slowly falling asleep. The full moon doesn't happen until two in the morning and it was barely eleven thirty.

Just before Ai fell asleep, dead leaves were suddenly thrown in the air as a random gust of wind blew everything around. The gust created a wind tunnel that magically seem to reach to the moon. Even though it seemed magical, the two ninjas-in-training didn't seem to notice that the fire spread around the room.

Ai knocked out, drunk. Naruto eyes narrowed in disappointment, confusion and hurt.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- o.O -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Would she like this?" Gaara innocently inquires his sister. Temari looks over her shoulder to look at the small ruby ring. She takes it and slides it on her finger, grinning.

"Well it's a bit small." Temari replied, taking a closer look at it. "You should get something that'll match her eyes or hair."

Temari and Gaara were standing in a ring store near the middle of the night, trying to figure out what ring would match Ai.

"Honestly it is almost 11 o'clock Gaara. Why are we shopping for a ring for Ai so late?" Temari glances at Gaara to see him almost smiling, his eyes bright with happiness.

"I'm going to try again. I failed once before but I'm going to tell her how I feel."

"Aww Gaara. You're getting too soft." Temari smiled slyly, checking a huge diamond ring wrapped around her finger. Sighing she puts the ring back after she almost lost her eyeballs looking at the price.

Leaving the store, Temari then walked into a mini mart to get a drink while Gaara stood outside, waiting.

'_I will tell her she is my special someone tomorrow_.' Gaara inwardly grinned when he spied a panda ring in the kids section that looked a bit similar than the one he had before.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- o.O -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'_Now little one. Are you ready to claim your mate?_' Naruto's voice in his head whispered, slowly capturing his will. Tipsy, Naruto couldn't fight off the demon inside of him.

It was almost midnight.

"Ai is mine. Doesn't matter if she knows it." Naruto mutters, in a trance. "It's time she learned it."

A small flame flickered nearby. It jumped unto the pile of dry leaves near the tree and burst into a full-fledged fire. The deep orange flames rose above Naruto's head, not seeming to touch the couple but surrounded them.

Trapping them in the room with little room to escape.

'_Good_.' The voice replied sadly. '_She_ _is my mate. She fell in love with that bastard_.' The voice then angrily growled before snarling an order to Naruto. _'Finish that heart_.'

Naruto nodded his head.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- o.O -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Unbelievable. You got a plastic one." Temari hands over Gaara's drink, taking a long swing of her own. Cold ice tea was the best right before midnight.

Right outside their door, they could hear their older brother watching television. When Gaara sighed, Temari stopped walking. Goosebumps ran up her arms and she tried to rub them away.

"Cold tonight. Gives me the chills."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- o.O -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto was now standing over Ai, almost completely taken over by the voice. Unaware of what he was doing, he put his legs on both sides of Ai and kneeled on the ground, hovering right above her.

Red chakra was radiating from him, casting a ghostly form around him. Naruto once azure eyes seem to be swimming in deep red. He was being taken over by the demon within in.

The flames behind them were getting hotter, but not any closer. Sweat appeared on Naruto's forehead and Ai started to stir. The heat was making her uncomfortable.

"Naru… to-kun." Ai mumbled, trying to open one eye. "Did the curry spill?" she tried to lift herself up but was forcibly pushed back down. Eyes springing open in surprise, a splitting headache shot through her head. She looks straight into Naruto's blazing eyes through the pain. "Naruto?"

"Ai." Naruto stated her name, his vision seemed to be gazing out, zoning out in her eyes. "Akira…"

Eyes widening in confusion and fear, Ai started to struggle. Naruto easily held her down, a slow seductive grin spread across his face. Ai was still weak from the drink from earlier. "Akira." Naruto whispered into her ear, but the way he said it was like this: 'Ahhkiiiraaahhhh'

Ai stopped struggling, looking into his eyes with fear and recognition. Images of a dark figure with a blazing fire behind him kept flashing in Ai's mind, mixing dream with reality. Not able to grasp reality, Ai head was starting to form a painful throbbing headache.

"Don't say you forgot me." The smile on her best friend face twisted into a frown. When Ai continued to stare at him saying nothing, it seemed to tick him off. "Say my name." Naruto seem to growl, baring fangs.

When she stayed silent, obviously trying to remember, back into the dreams and memories she had shared with Gaara. She never remembered mentioning another name. Raking her brain for anything, the white fuzz was consuming her thoughts. Growling, Naruto forced Ai into a rough kiss, making the girl underneath him whimper in surprise.

"Na…koji! Stop!" Ai whimpered, trying to avoid Naruto's rough kiss. Eyes skimming Naruto's face, she could see the please look on his face like he already won a private victory. "Nakoji." A young boy with scary dark forest green eyes and raven black hair was slowly replacing Naruto's face.

"What was I to you?" Naruto practically purred, grinning when a blush appeared on Ai's face.

"My… mate." Ai managed to mutter, fully blushing now. "My demon's mate." Visions were now flashing quickly through her head. Vision of her father introducing a young striking boy to her one day was as fresh as day. Then a memory of the boy always sending her flower floated in her head. Once Nakoji even kissed her good night on her cheek, with her father's approval.

"Come to me." The Kyuubi in Ai didn't refuse. Ai conscious was slowly dragged backwards, until Ai wasn't controlling her body, she was just watching her demon take over.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- o.O -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gaara, sitting comfortably in his soft twin couch, was gazing out into the jungle, waiting for the new moon. Slowing twisting the panda ring on his right ring finger, Gaara was softly smiling as he conjured up Ai's reaction.

_'Would she remember?_' floating around his head for the tenth time, the red-hair pre-teen mused over it some more.

Glancing once more to the forest, he noticed a fire flickering, and frowned. Questions about Ai's safety were thundering in his head. Without hesitation Gaara grabbed his coat, and threw it on as soon as he stepped outside into the quiet, chilly night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- o.O -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ai watched in horror as her nightmare in Gaara's memories from the past was coming to life.

This time it wasn't a nightmare.

It was her memory, from the life before. Her memories has come to life.

And Naruto, her best friend in the past and present, was kneeling over her, his face torn with bitter sadness and unspeakable joy. He was holding a kunai dripping with her blood.

She couldn't feel it, but she can see her shirt was pulled up to her ribs. What she could barely register was a numbing feeling where Naruto was carving the rest of the heart into her skin. Ai couldn't do anything, but dizzily watch him.

"Naruto-kun, please stop." Ai begs, pleading Naruto to stop.

"No Akira. You fell in love with that demon Kohaku. You are my mate. You can't deny the feeling." The demon in Naruto was grinning as the red chakra from Kyuubi was slowly growing Ai's whisker-like markings. Ai's nails were slowly growing. Her eyes were a mixture of sky-baby blue and sickening bloody red. Her lip, which was quivering, had a nice set of fangs starting to protrude.

"The heart is complete, I'll return your memories now." Naruto waved one hand over Ai's forehead and she shut her eyes tight in response. "You shall always be mine now Ai."

Blood red eyes shot open to gaze upon him with admiration, adoration, and fear.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- o.O -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sikomi: This story isn't going as planned. :D

Ohh well… :3

I honestly don't know how to end it. I'll be surprised to, believe me. :D

Sweet dreams all.

*Ai adai- an expression in my culture.


	11. Waking up

Sikomi: This story isn't going the way I planned at all!

But it's actually alright for me. If not, I'm somewhat enjoying this. This would have not gone well if I did this back 3 years ago.

But I'm distracted by the T.V right at the moment. :DD

I love Edward's total explosion of hatred whenever he is called 'small'.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- o.O -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hazy emerald eyes quickly scan the area, half blinded by smoke. Gaara softly coughs to clear his air way. As Gaara swiftly run by tree branch, he heads directly to the fire that was hidden to Konoha. Barely able to see anywhere in the smoke, Gaara was trying his hardest not to trip.

Anger rose in his blood when he couldn't feel Ai anywhere in Konoha, and in the back of his mind screamed 'blood'.

"Where the hell are you?"

Akira innocently smiled in his mind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- o.O -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Akira." Naruto seem to breathe her name. Ai was lying underneath him, resting after their activity. Satisfied with the deeds he's done, the demon within Naruto released control of him.

Coming back to his senses, Naruto's eyes kept flickering over Ai. Overlooking what has happened in his state, Naruto felt panic rise in his throat.

"Ai…?" the silent girl didn't answer. Deep in slumber, the young girl wasn't disturbed when Naruto helped her redress; the shame of what he has done was plain on his face. A lump of regret was forming in his throat, almost choking him.

Smoothing out her yellow locks, Naruto set her down comfortably, straightening any of her wrinkles. Cupping her face in his right hand, Naruto tries to fight the burning feeling behind his eyes. Kissing her forehead softly, he started to get to work on her wound.

Bleeding freely during their activity, no wonder Ai was so tired. She couldn't move, just flutter her eyes as her demon slowly slipped away, retreating back deep into her mind. With so much blood lost Ai closed her eyes, too exhausted to stay awake. Closing her eyes, she wondered, for maybe the last time.

After wrapping the gaze tight around her stomach, Naruto just sat sit to her, stroking her hair, shame settling in his stomach now. He still couldn't believe what he has done. His demon claimed Ai as his mate and has taken away her innocence. It disgusted him.

"I'm sorry."

_'It's okay... Naruto-kun...'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- o.O -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"When were you planning to put out the fire Uzumaki?" a deadly tone inquires the blonde who was dying inside. When soulless murky blue eyes looked straight at stormy green eyes, something exploded between the two boys. "_After_ Ai got burned?" Gaara hissed.

Dead blue eyes registered the fire that was still blazing around them, but was gradually dying down. Never moving away, Naruto then continued to gaze down at Ai, softly stroking her semi-cold cheek.

"What happened to Ai." Gaara demanded to know the truth, taking a step closer to the couple. Seeing the blood soaked clothes and Ai's once sun-kissed skin looking pale, Gaara started shaking. "Uzumaki!"

"My demon…" words trailed off when a killer aura exploded behind him. Staring at Gaara, the red-hair boy fists were clutching a hand-full of his hair, breathing heavily. When emerald eyes pierced azure, Naruto was frozen in place, the aura holding him rigid.

Air was barely getting into Naruto's lungs as he watched Gaara slowly break away. It was a terrible but enchanting sight to the Uzumaki boy. When Gaara took a murderous step towards Naruto, fear rushed through his body.

"You hurt Ai..." His voice sent chills down Naruto's spine. Naruto has never been in a battle before and he was frozen in place. Fear paralyzed his legs. "Again!"

Gaara threw a fast punch straight to Naruto's face that would have surely sent Naruto flying if Naruto wasn't taken over and caught Gaara's fist. Possessed Naruto flashed a sly foxy grin, one tail swishing in a lazily fashion.

"Missed me?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- o.O -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The feeling of light-headed was greeted by a certain sky-blue eye girl. Willing her eyes to open, she wasn't ready for the on slaughter of blinding bright white lights to kill her attempt of fluttering her eyelids. She heard a low groan that sounded wounded, surprised it came from herself.

"Head-ache?" moaning in reply, a soft female voice giggled. Fluttering her eyes once again, Ai noticed she was in a really neat white room. "How are you feeling?"

"Dead…ish?" Ai managed to mutter a reply, feeling out of sorts. Hearing her giggle again, Ai got a bit annoyed. Here she was, feeling terrible, and some random stranger is giggling at her condition. Trying to move her finger, she yelped in surprise. She felt something solid and hard in her right arm. Trying to move her eyes as fast as she could, she begins to eye a needle.

"Ahh…" Ai starts to panic. Moving her left to grab it, she couldn't help but make groaning sounds. Her muscles were sore and she saw nail markings that hinted something clawed and held unto her skin. Just before she was able to grab on to the needle, the lady stopped her.

"Honestly Ai, what are you doing?" the nurse lightly scold her, after putting her arm back she checks the blood bag connected to the needle, making sure it was still working.

"What does it look like lady? Getting the needle out." Ai retorted, stating the obvious. She hated needles with a terrible passion. It scares the hell out of her, and plus she didn't even know what the hell the nurse was injecting into her. Sure, it **looks** like blood, but toxic poison could be swimming in the bag.

"You need it Ai, you lost a lot of blood." The nurse softly stated, looking down at the young girl. Warm chocolate eyes invaded sky-blue, sending warm feelings through Ai. "If you're lucky, you'll get ice cream tonight." The young woman smiled warmly at Ai, and it tore through her heart. Here she was, a random stranger being kind to her, and was hinting at sweet desserts.

"What happened to me?" Ai asked quietly as she tried pulling herself into a sitting position. Noticing, and expecting, her difficulty, the nurse place pillows behind her, then lifting Ai's light frame, she carefully placed the young girl in a comfortable position.

"You were stabbed in the stomach. Well, more like your stomach was used as a cutting board. You now have a heart scar." The nurse picked up a clip board, starting to read her condition.

'_A complete heart? How?' _Ai thought weakly. Her memory was blurring everything from the night of her new moon gazing with Naruto. She remembers the small campfire and the sandwiches. She remembers the fuzzy feeling, the magical wind tunnel, then knocking out cold, drunk maybe?

" Your arms seemed to have been attacked by an animal." Once again looking at her arms, it sent chills up and down her spine. She now remembers the fire blazing everywhere, Naruto with the far out gaze in his eyes, his eerie blood red eyes.

"But other than that, you are in better shape than your two companions."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- o.O -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sikomi: This story might turn dark. Even sad.

I know, in the beginning it was all light and bubbly. But now it's going to be taking a little turn. My writing style has changed in the past 3 years, so the story will too. Plus I keep mentioning that I moved a couple years ago and forgot to pack my story book with me.

I lost a couple of new stories I wanted to post up. Oh well.


	12. Gaara's?

Sikomi: For the sake of this fanfic, I forgot to mention:

I don't know if Kyuubi is a boy or not, most likely he is a boy, but in my fanfic it is a girl.

BTW: Friday the 13th passed. Anything interesting happened?

And thanks to MizzDarknezz, your reviews have made my day. O.O

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- o.O -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Gaara-kun…" slouching in a sitting position in bed, his chest resting against his right knee, but he was also was leaning against the wall behind him, his forehead resting on his knee. The sand boy didn't answer, didn't show any signs that he heard. Ai, standing tentatively against the door frame, saw the un-touched food plate. Tears started to burn her eyes when she saw how beaten up her red-hair friend was.

Wearing his ripped up pants, but using the hospitals shirt, Ai could see his whole torso was bandaged up. Left arm in a cast, laying useless to the pre-teen. Claw marks decorated his leg and face. His left eye was bruised but thankfully not puffy. He had some stitches on the front side of his neck. Other than that he seemed to look okay to the small girl.

"Kohaku?" Ai whispered, watching as Gaara's head shot up at the sound of his name. Staring at Ai, she registered hurt and bitterness in his eyes, but soften as he recognized her.

"Akira…" Gaara barely whispered, watching as the girl slowly approached him, noticing that Ai had a slight grace to the way she walked now. Sitting right next to his arm, she softly stroked it when Gaara didn't show any signs of pain.

"You're alive." Using his right hand, he cups Ai's face, using his thumb to touch her cheek. Seeing the tears about to spill, Gaara just stared bluntly at her, worried. "Why are you crying?"

"I remember now. Everything." Ai let the tears spill, thankful that the tears were blurring her vision of the wine-hair boy. "The past, the memories, the courting, everything."

Gaara brings her closer, kissing her lightly, silencing the girl. When she finally stopped sniffing, Gaara pulled away, looking in awe as Ai finally looked at him straight on.

Her once pure sky-baby blue eyes had a hint of dark blood red surrounding the carefree color.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- o.O -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_'Why am I in the hospital?_' azure eyes recognized the neat white room he was occupying. Trying to move, Naruto yelps when his right arm gave away under his weight.

"Aww man." Naruto curses as pain shot up his ribs, right arm, his spine and the back of his head. A huge headache the size of Hokage Mountain throbbed, causing Naruto to grab his head with his left hand. "Uggh…" the need to vomit surfaced, pulsing in his throat.

"Naruto-kun?" ivory and azure eyes clashed as Naruto fights the urge to throw up. Naruto is surprised to see Hinata at the hospital; her face had her usual light red blush. Thinking maybe she had a fever, Naruto invited her to sit on the chair.

Shaking her head, Hinata bowed at Naruto and scurried away. Confused, he then noticed a small basket outside. Filled to the brim with fruits, Naruto's mouth starts to water.

"Ow... I'm hungry…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- o.O -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Staring into Ai's eyes, still memorized, the young girl starts to fidget, but couldn't look away from him. Lazily stroking Ai's cheek like he had all the time in the world, Gaara's eyes still hold a pain expression.

"Gaara…" Ai sighs, still stroking his cast, her heart heavy with memories invading her mind. Seeing the discomfort in his eyes, she kisses his cheek softly, noticing him lazily close his eyes. "Love hurts…"

He chuckled, which both stunned Ai and made her heart melt again. He smiled at Ai, a smile that seemed to come from the heart.

"Yeah." She reached up to his hand on her cheek, closing her eyes and leaning into his touch. It felt like time stood still before they heard the door being knocked on. Gaara eyes turned hard, glared at the door, while Ai eyed it warily. It slid open quietly to show a shocked Hinata.

"Oh! There you are Ai." Hinata blushed because she caught them at a bad time, in such a position. Ai waves her in, seeing how the young girl was holding two baskets. Once she quietly walked over to the bed, she drops both baskets unto the table placed next to Gaara's bed. "I stopped by your room."

"Oh, I'm sorry Hinata." Ai noticed the ivory eye girl fidgeting and Ai smiled. "What did you need?"

"I came to drop off fruit baskets. Hoping you'll get better." Hinata barely replied, her voice all soft and high. When she started to play with her fingers, something Naruto and Ai has noticed as a habit, Ai couldn't help but smile again. Some things haven't changed.

"Thank you." Gaara whispered, not looking at Hinata anymore. Ai made a motion to look at her but Gaara didn't seem to notice, still gazing into her eyes. Hinata seem to squeak a 'good bye' and shuffled out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Eyeing the gift, Ai couldn't help but noticed her basket was filled with peaches, her favorite fruit. Reaching over to grab one, she was ambushed with Gaara's lips.

Blushing, Ai tried to push Gaara away, but he was too insistent, holding on to her cheek. When she try to say something, Gaara made a 'mm' sound which Ai instantly answered back, falling under his charm. Repeating himself, he kept kissing her softly again and again until Ai stopped pushing him away.

Hearing a knock on the door, Gaara made a groaning sound before releasing a dazed Ai. Slamming the door open, Temari and Kankuro waltzed in, grinning when they saw the couple together.

"Bout time." Temari commented on their relationship, causing Ai to stand up, flustered. Bowing at the two elders, Ai started to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Gaara asked, grabbing her wrist, not knowing that her heart started to flutter at his contact. Glancing guilty at Gaara, Ai smiled weakly before answering her wounded friend.

"To visit Naruto-kun."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- o.O -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sikomi: Are we sad yet?


	13. or Naruto's?

Sikomi: …..

You know it's kind of hard to think about stuff to write about here.

Honestly, I think my stories are getting shorter and shorter.

I may be 18, but I really love the cartoon Chowder. 3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- o.O -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Naruto-kun." Ai watched as his messy hair was being tousled by the light breeze coming in from the open window. Gazing at the fruits in front of him, Naruto seemed to be in deep thought. One apple held in mid air right in front of his mouth, Naruto didn't seem to notice that Ai was there, hovering inside his doorframe this time.

"_Naruto-kun_." Ai tried again, stressing his name. His eyes slowly turn to gaze at her. Once both eyes locked on to each other, Ai suddenly saw the cold piercing eyes of her suitor from the past. Her mate and husband tied together by the demons in them.

Stunned in place, Ai couldn't deny that she was feeling a bond between them pulling her inside the room. Ai was carried to his bed slowly by her own two shaky legs. Even her arms weren't being controlled by her as she raised a hand to his face, softly touching his cheek.

"Ai." Naruto breathe her name out of relief, lowering his hand with the apple. Gazing at her, Ai couldn't help but start feeling flustered again. "You're okay." Naruto smiled sadly, looking up to his crush.

'_Her eyes…' _wondering why her eyes seem to be eerie to him, Naruto opened his mouth to voice his thoughts, his sorrow, his apology, when Ai suddenly blurted out the question on her mind.

"What happened?" Ai asked, her hand instantly going to her new scar covered up in wraps. When Naruto didn't answer, Ai took the apple from his hand. Pulling out his kunai from his pouch on the desk beside him, she started to cut the apple in a messy fashion. Trying to imitate Sakura, she land up cutting her finger because of her own fault.

"We got drunk." Naruto blurted out the answer. Scaring Ai, she accidentally cut her finger. Instantly, Ai jammed her finger into her mouth, her face twisting into a face of disgust at the taste of the blood, and the news slapping her in the face.

"At the age of 12…" Ai mumbled, licking her finger before she started a search for a mini band-aid. Finding one in the drawer, she made an 'ahh' sound. Hearing the wrapper being ripped, Naruto continued.

"Kind of bad huh?" Naruto kind of chuckled, hiding his feelings. Looking up to see Ai starting at him, mid-wrapping mode, he felt something tugging at him. A protective feeling surged through him. The feeling to wrap his arms around her, to protect her, to spoil her was overtaking him. This feeling wasn't new, but it was over powering him this time. Staring at her in wonder, a blush started to settle on his face as the feelings grew stronger and stronger.

"Naruto-kun… your eyes…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- o.O -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As Temari cuts the apples for Gaara, Kankuro watches his little brother as he plays around with one piece in his mouth, a habit of Gaara that meant he was disturbed. The piece was going cheek to cheek, deeply wondering what to do next.

'_Gaara never speaks out loud. I wonder what happened.' _Kankuro silently watches his sister a little bit before turning his attention on the television place in a corner, angled just perfect for Gaara. Flipping the channels, he comes across a small show about a gray rabbit trying to learn how to cook. Learning the small gray animal had been named after a food. Kankuro smiles at how simple the world seems to be.

"Thanks…"Gaara then crunched on his apple in his mouth, not noticing the silence that grew heavy between the siblings. Temari eyed her younger brother warily, kind of shocked at her brother.

'_He thanked us…_' Kankuro was bewildered, watching Gaara from the corner of his eyes. While his brother held out his hand and Temari give him another apple. '_Ai is working wonders on Gaara._'

"For saving all of us…" Gaara continued, chewing on his apple. Staring Temari straight into her eyes, she snapped back to reality, and smiled.

"What are siblings for?" Temari replied, smiling when Gaara nodded at her. Kankuro smirked before returning his attention to the television.

Temari wasn't as easily distracted as her brother. Memories flooded her head of the night before.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- o.O -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kankuro, he's not in the village." Temari reported to Kankuro who was over looking Konoha on top of Hokage Mountain, his eyes squinting hard. Temari walked up next to him and bit her lip. "He has been gone for two hours looking for Ai, and the new moon was in full effect."

"He told me why he let her out tonight. It was a memory." Temari scans the area again, thinking back to all the places Gaara like to unintentionally walk to, random rooftops and open fields. Trying to remember the map of Konoha, Temari was trying hard to think of places she had missed.

"Why is that…" Kankuro stomached growled silently. His sister came to him when he was having his regular midnight snack, going on and on about Gaara being gone. Knowing how unstable his brother could be, Kankuro left his chocolate treat untouched.

"Ai loves the new moon because it's when Gaara's demon was the calmest. When he can relax himself."

"Do you smell that…?" Kankuro almost interrupted Temari, taking another silent whiff of the air. Temari, looking at Kankuro quizzically, took a whiff of the air herself.

"Smoke…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- o.O -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Gaara!" Temari yells as she sees her brother slammed against the wall, sending him crashing through it and sent flying into the other room. Horror filled her up when she saw the blonde shinobi from before, with eerie red chakra radiating from his body, smashing through the wall after Gaara.

"Temari! Look!" Kankuro starts running through the fire, Temari flanking right behind him. Stopping over Ai, Temari grabs her coat and started to rip a sleeve off, tending to the girls wound. Kankuro then shivered, watching Naruto and Gaara go at it.

"Ai! Wake up Ai!" Temari demands, wrapping the wounded girl in her warm winter coat. Seeing the blood soak in the girl's shirt, her wound barely healing, Temari started to curse. "She's not responding." Checking for a pulse, Temari looks at Kankuro when she barely felt anything.

Kankuro kept his eyes trained on Gaara like he was taught since his earlier years. Watching Gaara slam Naruto unto a thick tree branch, he heard some bones crack and his eye twitched.

Naruto swung his right arm, trying to slug Gaara in the face, but the sand prevented the demon container from achieving his goal. Gaara poured more chakra into his arm, driving Naruto deeper into the branch.

Releasing a burst of red chakra, Naruto managed to blast Gaara off of him, away from the protectiveness of his sand in the air. Reaching out, Naruto punched Gaara in his left eye and was able to scratch his neck.

Kankuro was able to detect Gaara's left arm was crushed, and had a badly scratched torso. His blood was flowing freely from the neck. It wasn't deep enough to kill him but enough to slow him down. Both ninjas landing on their feet, Naruto sank to his knees, his arm and right shoulder seemed to be crushed. Noticing the blood under the chakra, Naruto seemed to be badly damaged also.

When Gaara sank to his knee also, Kankuro then jumped in to hit Naruto on the back of his head. Unconscious, the red chakra disappearing, Naruto fell forward, and fell useless on the ground.

"Kankuro… Ai…" Gaara managed to choke before he fell forward too.

"She's fine Gaara, Temari got her." Pulling out his puppet, Kankuro hauled Gaara's arm around his neck, avoiding his left arm, while his puppet picked up Naruto, holding him softly like a child.

"Kankuro… why are you taking him?" Temari asked, bringing the girl with her. As soon as Kankuro got everything under control, the sand siblings leap towards the sky, heading back to Konoha. Feeling a drop of rain on her shoulder, Temari thanks the skies that the rain will put out the dying fire. Keeping Ai wrapped tight in her coat, the night light of Konoha of the night was blinding.

"What would Ai say if we left him?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- o.O -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flipping through some important files on some patients, the nurse couldn't help but feel a little creep out this night. It wasn't the thought of some burglar breaking in. Nor was her natural fear of supernatural creatures that her older brother always teased her about.

It was this haunting feeling that someone was really hurt. A new moon was the best time for crimes to happen.

When she was telling herself for the twenty-eight time to 'stop being silly', the door swung open, a blast of cold air was blasted into the room. Eyes wide open in horror as she took in her unexpected company.

Temari was holding a small bundle that was a deadly wounded Ai in her arms. Towering over her was her brother Kankuro who was supporting a broken Gaara who was desperately trying to stay awake. Accompanying the four humans was an eerie looking puppet that was supporting the demon child Naruto.

"Help us." The blonde sand sister pled, shaken by the whole experience. The nurse gasped when she saw all the blood on everyone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- o.O -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Red chakra seeped out of Naruto, his nails growing sharper, his whiskers growing darker, longer. Eyes turning red, his wounds started to rapidly heal right in front of Ai.

Fascinated by his visible changes, Ai stood planted standing next to him, watching as his eyes turn a deeper shade of red. She couldn't help but noticed the deep feeling stirring inside of her, slowly consuming her.

"Ai." Naruto muttered, a smirk appearing on his face. He held out his hand, wanting to touch Ai. Ai placed her hand on his, watching in awe as Naruto kissed it lightly.

"You are so hard to claim…" Naruto mumbled into her hand, taking in her scent, which he seemed intoxicated by. Hearing soft purring, Ai was shocked to hear it was coming from her.

"But Ai, you're mine now. I'll tell you why."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- o.O -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sikomi: I miss Jase.


	14. Fragile hearts

Sikomi: I just noticed… My 13 year old brain made up a story that doesn't make sense. It's honestly doesn't make sense to me anymore…

OH! It just made sense to me! xD

Whoo… my 18 year old brain saved my life. Thank you thank you thank you! xD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- o.O -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The brilliant blue sky was complimenting Ai's equally, if not even brighter, sky-baby blue eyes. Leaning back lazily, Ai sighed, her gazed slowly reaching Gaara's troubled gazed. Resting against a tree, Gaara and Ai was located on top of Hokage Mountain, overlooking Konoha. Gaara's fingers seem to twitch towards Ai, but the sun-kissed shinobi didn't really seem to have noticed.

"It's been a while since we've been outside like this." Ai commented, glancing at the sky again. "Isn't it pretty?" All had been in the hospital for a surprising record of less than a month, and everyone seemed fine enough to be released.

"Yeah." However, Gaara wasn't looking at the wide open sky; he was watching Ai, while also eating the apples she has cut for him. After a sweet moment has passed, Ai's cheeks started to take on a redder hue. Smirking, Gaara couldn't help but sort of smile.

"Neh. Babe, you're not looking at the sky at all." Softly speaking, Ai seemed to blush when their eyes met again.

"Call me that again." Gaara grinned whole heartily now, watching as Ai try to form some sort of words. He enjoyed seeing her flustered, being all shy around him. Ai twisted her hair around her slim finger; dig her black sandaru Gaara bought for her into the grass, her gaze restless, her lip was quivering.

Just like back then. Just like before.

"B… babe…" Ai stuttered, turning bright red now, staring at her toes that magically turned interesting that second, wishing she could melt into the earth beneath her.

Chuckling, Gaara's eyes seem to beam at his girl. Standing up, Gaara took a deep breath. Being stared at quizzically, Gaara seem to smile so softly that Ai seemed even more confused. Standing right in front of Ai, he holds out his good right arm for Ai to grab.

As soft small hands grasped by rough strong hands, the petite girl was hoisted up just by Gaara's right arm alone. Stumbling into an embrace, Ai suddenly pushed herself away, suddenly fixing her hair, embarrassed.

Gaara started to bend down on one knee, which was what really caught Ai's attention. Gently grasping Ai's left hand, Gaara's eyes shifted everywhere but Ai. The cheeks on both teens had a hint of strawberry on them.

"Ai." Slipping the small panda jewelry off his right ring finger, Gaara seemed to gaze adoringly at the petite blonde hovering above him. Holding out the ring for him to Ai to see, it took her a while for her to register what was happening.

Ai at first thought that Gaara was going to check her leg wounds and her stomach wound like he routinely does to make sure she was healing properly, but the sand demon wasn't checking her wounds.

No.

He was copying what that Kiri's boyfriend was doing.

Ai started to panic. Was she supposed to cry, say yes then do CPR with Gaara?* No wait, she was being silly. It's not called CPR, it's called a kiss, and Gaara's kisses send tingles down her spine while her tummy started to dance the tango.

"Ai." Eyes holding each other's gaze, Ai seem to gasp out of surprise. Before Gaara continued, he took a deep breath. "Will you be my special someone?"

Time froze as the two pre-teens stood motionless, the wind mussing up their hair. Ai used her free hand to place it near her throat, a habit she does when she felt like crying.

But why would she be crying?

When her throat almost closed on her, the corners of her mouth twitched just a tiny bit. Just before the salty tears gave her answer away, she tilted to head in the adorable way she was accustomed to.

"No…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- o.O -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sikomi: I'll explain that one bit I mentioned in the beginning! In the next chapter.

*If you're lost, this was one of their memories they shared in chapter 7, What am I to you?


	15. Memories

Sikomi: The name Nakoji was so random. He is one of the people I usually draw for fun. Whenever I usually draw, it's Nakoji and Kimiko. They are my usual couple, along with Toki and Kiki.

This chapter is going between 1st and 3rd person. I couldn't make up my mind. :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- o.O -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Akira you're a jinchuuriki." Dad told me with a stern face, meaning business. My childish self warily told me to behave this time. Good thing too, because this was something new to me.

"A what daddy?" jumping rope, I was close to beating my record of thirty.

"A demon container." I stopped jumping at once, surprised. All my short life, I never thought that demons ever existed. Up to that point, they were a fairy tale that dad used to scare me to behave. It was almost magical, mystical that I was harboring a demon inside of me. It was unreal.

A new fear washed over me. Dad has told me of the different kind of demons, ranging from harmless to blood thirsty. Somewhat shaken, but my childish curiosity got the better of me, I turned around to stare at him.

"What demon do I have?"

"Kyuubi, the nine tail fox demon."

I started at him with childish awe, memorized. A powerful demon was resting inside of me. Fuzzy thoughts rushed in my head, and I had to make sure.

"I'm one of the powerful ones, yes daddy?" I covered my eyes, in utter disbelief.

"Yes you are." He made a careless wave of his arms, meaning for me to go. Taking one more small peek, between my fingers, I skipped out of his room, dragging my jump rope behind me. "Know your rank." Dad muttered quietly. My fox ears caught it but I didn't understand it at the time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- o.O -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You know Akira, I bet you and Kohaku have met before in a past life." Father said to me while I was at the tender age of 6. Trying my hardest to mix the cake batter with my father, I dipped my small pinky finger into the mix, test tasting the goop.

"Why you think that?" my father took a while to think about it. It didn't matter to me, as long as I get my cake batter I could wait for my answer. I was seriously thinking of dipping my whole hand into this wonderful mix, but I shouldn't make dad mad.

"When people who have demons in their bodies-"

"Like me!"I piped in, sucking on another one of my chocolate cover finger.

"Right, just like you sweetie." dad then pokes my nose with one chocolate cover finger, causing me to have a small delicious brown spot. "The demons hold onto the host's memories when they have passed away."

"And?" trying to lick the small dot on my nose, dad couldn't help but laugh at my attempt. Taking the bowl from me, dad skillfully scooped all the extra batter with a spoon.

"When you meet up again, it's like you've never been apart. Friends, or enemies, till the end of time." He then passed the spoon to me and I started to drown in chocolate ecstasy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- o.O -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"But daddy, why do I have to marry Nakoji?" 8 year old Akira was sitting on the couch, holding onto her shirt like she usually does when Kohaku wasn't around. Old habits die hard.

Watching her father draw on blueprints for a new building construction, Ai then pulled out her drawing pad from underneath the couch cushion, just to copy her father. Another old habit of hers.

"Because sweetie. If you do not marry him, his demon might kill everyone." Akira flips open her sketchpad, skimming for a new page. When she found one, she drew a picture of a future tree house she was planning to build.

"What's married?" her father just sighed. He reached behind him to ruffle her shoulder length hair and chuckled, smiling a sad smile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- o.O -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kohaku I have a husband!" the news just blurted out of 8 year old me, I couldn't contain it any longer. The excitement of being married to the very cute Nakoji had me smiling.

But I wished I had. The look Kohaku gave me told me he was very surprised. His eyes wide open, he froze in place, and his mouth couldn't make up its mind whether it wanted to be open, or stay closed. My smiled went away, thinking I said something wrong.

"Huh?" I stopped too, so I didn't leave his side. His mouth was still trying to form more words, but he was stumped.

Thinking he didn't hear me, I repeated what I said. "I have a husband, Kohaku. Papa said that I was getting married to Nakoji." I wave my arms around a bit, trying to demonstrate my point, my smile threatening to appear on my face.

"To Nakoji?" My smile exploded and I nodded. Kohaku continued to look at me with questions causing havoc in his head.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- o.O -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Babe?"I looked over my shoulder to the boy holding me dearly in his arms. Surrounded by grass, leaning against a tree, we were in our usually meadow. His chin on my shoulder, I was staring straight at his face.

"Which demon do you have in you?" I quietly asked. 15 year old Kohaku was quieter now days. He was always deep in thought, his bright blue eyes he had since we children was a stormy color now. The bright flaming red hair he used to own died down to a dark reddish brown.

Kohaku's eyes were now staring at me, sending my heart in a wild frenzy. Feeling slightly embarrassed, I quickly understood that asking such a question was private, personal.

Something not shared.

But with only four more years before my 18 birthday, I needed to know more about my one year older boyfriend before I was married off to Nakoji.

Heartbroken, I tried to calm my irrational heart. I deeply hated having my demon inside of me.

"Shukaku." Was his silent reply, awaking me from my thoughts, his eyes were now settling on mines, asking me a silent question. He seemed to be looking into my soul; he was almost capable of sending my heart in a frantic pace again.

"Kyuubi." I countered, and saw a trouble look cross his eyes again, and I wonder if he knew the ranking.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- o.O -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The day before my 18 birthday was the saddest day of my life.

I heard my dad taking on the phone to Nakoji's dad, and I really wish I could have gone deaf then. They were silently arguing about the marriage, and then about the deal. I should have known from the beginning that dad had me born to be wealthy, to sell me off to my mate.

Hearing the ridiculous price, I ran out of the house into the freezing pouring rain. Well, running away from the pain of being married off is more like it. I couldn't stand hearing my father discuss my future like that. How dare he?

It was unfair. I am being married by force, not by choice. I was being married to the hard dark forest green eyes and raven black hair boy I've grew up knowing. It would be any girls dream, but not mine. He wasn't someone I could love.

Not knowing where I was going, I slowed to a walk when I appeared at the meadow. Our meadow. Kohaku's and mine. So why was I so surprised when I saw him there?

He was really troubled, I could tell by his face. And I knew why also. It was pouring rain really hard. His sand was useless in the rain; it turned into muck and mud. It was too difficult to control for him.

And it was my birthday tomorrow, the day of our breakup.

He heard my labor breathing, I know it. His stare pinpoint my location, and without my knowing, I was walking towards him. He looked up to me and I watched the rain fall onto his face, around his red rimmed eyes, under the dark shade under his eyes from years of lack of sleep.

It instantly made me think that he was crying, but that was silly, Kohaku has, to my knowledge, never cried before. He then opened his arms, and I couldn't help but lay against his lean wet figure.

He was shivering. From the soaking clothes or tears, I do not know. But I felt him reach for a kunai on his right leg, and drawing the weapon. He gently took my hand, straightening one of my slim fingers. Seeing his kunai getting closer to my skin, I wanted to look away, but it might be the last time I see him, so I watched.

It stung, like a long, thin ant bite, but hurt all the same. Seeing the blood oozing out of my finger, I barely registered that Kohaku also made a small cut on his finger. Intertwining our hands together, our blood mixed together. I felt something weird, something powerful enter into me, hurting more than what that kunai did to me, but bearable.

"You shall never be alone." His deep voice warmed me up and struck me like a hand to my cheek. If I wasn't ever going to see him again, then what was I going to do? It wasn't a secret that Kohaku and Nakoji hated each other with a blazing hot passion.

Hearing him sigh brought my attention back to him again. Taking a small peek at him, I noticed that he was now watching me again. The rain running down cheeks really did make it seem like he was crying.

"I love you." My heart soar, it was unbelievable. He actually felt that way about me and he confessed. Being together all our lives and four years of dating, we never mention those words. We knew in the end that we'll be taken apart, so why should we torture ourselves?

I wanted to say those three words to him too. But I kept silent.

Those three words were the last thing I ever heard from him that night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- o.O -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Memories raced around my head while standing over Gaara. I cringed. I shouldn't be standing over him like I was better than him.

Gaara meant too much to me. That thought of being better should have never crossed my mind.

But it was a fact that the fox demons are much better than the raccoon, the tanuki. The sand raccoon should have known this from the start.

He should have never fallen in love with someone else's fiancé.

He should have known his rank.

But better or not, I was looking down at him at the moment, seeing him crestfallen, the words 'heartbroken' scribbled all over his face.

"I'm sorry Gaara." My eyes stinging with sorrow, my tears were threatening to fall unto my beloved's face. Using my free hand, I brushed Gaara's hair, trying really hard not to cry.

Gaara just kept still, watching me fight back my tears. When he sighed, he looked down at the ground, my hand falling back to my side. My heart breaking, the choice I made was for the best. But looking down at my best friend and lover for one life time, my heart shattered into a billion pieces.

"I love you. I always have." Gaara's voice wasn't the warm honey I was used to. It sounded like a guy who lost something vitally important to him. It sounded harsh, full of venom and hated.

But I knew it wasn't towards me. It was directed to my mate.

My vision of my red hair Gaara became blurry. He became fuzzier and fuzzier until his hair looked like a heart in my eyes.

How much I wanted to say those three words back to him. But, again, I kept silent.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- o.O -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sikomi: Happy Valentines from Hawaii :3


End file.
